Changes
by XxuntouchablexX
Summary: Lily didn't care about anyone or anything at her old school. But once she got kicked out and had to transfer schools; she met Miley and things started to change. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Oh please do be nice, this is my first story. Just tell me your thoughts though. Review :)**

I don't understand why I have to transfer schools. It takes two people to get into a fight, but yet only _one _has to suffer the consequences. Whatever, fuck that school. That boy had what was coming to him, maybe next time he'll think twice before opening his mouth. I don't regret what happened; no emotion towards it what so ever. But I'll admit that I do kind of feel bad for the guy. I mean he did get his ass kicked by a girl. Yup, that's right I'm a girl. The names Lily Truscott, seventeen and don't really give a flying fuck about people. I got into a huge fight at my old high school, which is why I'm being transferred to another one. It was either going to this new high school or juvie for domesticated teens. Would you want to go to juvie? Yeah, I think not. Anyways, I guess the new school I'm going to is Seaview High. Sounds like a school from Laguna Beach, or the O.C. It will probably be filled with preppy perky girls, straight up snotty jocks, the wannabes, geeks, rebels, etc.. I doubt I'll fit in, but I don't really care. I'm not sure what I'd be under though. I mean, I usually wear skinny jeans, converse, band t's and those don't really fit in any of the "stereo types". But they can put me under whatever they want, I know who I am. I'm just a gay seventeen year old girl who doesn't care.

Yeah, I'm gay.

I've been gay since freshman year, and now since I'm a junior I've had a lot of experience with it. No, I haven't been with a lot of girls, I've just really figured out who I am. But I didn't do this on my own, I've had help on the way. Her name was Mikayla. We were best friends since third grade and throughout middle school. I've always had secret crush on her though, but she was always just a friend. It's not as bad as people make out the whole "just friends" thing. She knew I liked her, just she didn't feel the same way. But that didn't change our friendship or anything. She was the still the same girl from third grade when I came out to her. Ever since then she's helped me make sense of who I am. Always asking me 'do you think she's cute?' Or 'how would you have sex?' She was so dumb at times. It was funny though. But of course, something bad always tends to happen. At the end of freshman year Mikalya moved to Paris with her father. We haven't spoken since then...

Thinking back on it now, I'm not who I was then that I am now. I've changed a lot since she left. My style, attitude, behavior, everything. My best friend brought out the best in me, now there's nothing. I got over it after a while, but I didn't want to go back to my old ways. Who would want to go back to being weak and helpless? Exactly. No one does, I rather stay strong, be alone then have friendships with people who leave you.

_'This is me. This is who I am now_.' I thought to myself.

I was in the car with my mom. My black and white converse were against the car's dashboard. My body was slouched in the passenger seat. I had a black zip up hoodie on with a tight black t-shirt that had red and blue Blink-182 logo across the front, I also had on black tight skinny jeans on with a studded belt. I had my Ipod in my hoodie pocket, so I took it out. While I was looking for a song to play I un zipped my hoodie. Finally, I landed on a song. While setting my ipod on my lap, I put a headphone in each ear, lifted my hood over my head and slouched even more into the seat. When the song headed to the chorus, I turned it up louder.

_Reflections_

_Of all the things I want to be_

_And all the fears_

_That I have got inside_

_Ring the bell_

_And this whole world will come to me_

_Stand and fight_

_I'll never run and hide_

I couldn't hear myself think do to the fact of the loudness of the music. My gaze went to the side window, I stared outside to the buildings that we were passing. Suddenly I felt a small push on my shoulder. I yanked my headphones from my ear. My head snapped in the direction where I was being pushed.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Don't use that tone with me." My mom said.

I just rolled my eyes and turned my gaze back to the window. My headphones were almost to my ear until my mom spoke up again.

"So are you going to tell me why you got into a fight?"

"No."

I was still looking out the window. She doesn't need to know why I got into a fight. Its none of her business.

"I believe you owe me an explanation after everything we went through back there at the court house and the school." She said seriously.

I just shook my head, "Don't worry about it." I said with a serious tone. But of course she's going to worry about it. Its what moms do.

"Don't worry about it? You just got into a fight, arrested, kicked out of school and you're telling me not to worry about it?" Anger was in her voice when she spoke. But that's not my problem.

"Look, its not my fault the guy doesn't know when to shut the fuck up! If he didn't say anything none of this would have happened!" I shouted. I was pissed off big time.

The car stopped. We were on the side of the road now and cars were passing us by. My mom turned to face me but I still had my gaze outside my side window. Her hands were still on the steering wheel though.

"Lillian Truscott! That doesn't give you a right to beat someone up so bad that you put them in the hospital!" She shouted. "Now tell me what happened, right now."

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care if you want to or not, you're telling me right now or we're not going home."

"Fine." I said. I unbuckled my seat belt, opened the door and got out. I slammed the door behind me and started walking in front of the car. I didn't look behind but I heard the other car door open.

"And where are you going?!" My mom yelled after me.

"Home. I'm walking home."

"Lily get back here right now!" She shouted.

I stopped in my tracks. My back was to her and my eyes were shut. I wanted to scream, just scream at the top of my lungs until they exploded. She needs to let this go.

"Just tell me what happened, that's all I want to know."

I opened my eyes and turned around.

"He said something about dad!" I shouted.

Her face dropped. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

Still, she didn't say anything. So I turned around and started walking. I only had a few blocks to walk to get to my house so there was no point in returning to the car. I hoped she'd just get in the car and leave. I really didn't want to deal with her right now. Like I hoped, I heard the car door shut and the engine roar. She pulled away from the side of the road and darted down the road driving passed me. Good.

I really didn't want to tell her why I done what I done, but she asked for it. My dad is a very touchy subject for the both of us, but more with her. Ever since his death our relationship hasn't really been the same. I don't really expect it to go back to how it was when he was alive either. Its been about a year since the car crash my dad was in and it still hurts to think or talk about it. And for someone that I don't even know to say something about my dad really got to me. I mean, what would you do if you were in that same situation? Walk away? I don't think so. You'd fight for your loved ones and you know it. That's all I've done for the past year is fight. I fought with people, my mom, but even worse; with myself. Not physically, but mentally. I've tried to fight the pain away, the thoughts, everything. But the littlest things remind me of him and it's hard. Before I knew it I was at the beach. It was dusk out and the sun was going down. The sunset reflected off of the ocean and gave it a light glow. I took my hood down and put my hands in my hood pockets. For a few moments I just stood there looking out towards the ocean. A million thoughts ran through my head, I really didn't know what to do. All I ever known was to fight everything off. That was the only thing I was good at. Out of all the thoughts that were going through my head, one stuck out the most.

_It's hard to fight when the fight isn't fair. _

I took a deep breathe then exhaled quickly after. Slowly I turned around and headed towards home. I took one last peek at the ocean before putting my hood back up. With my hands still clenched in my pockets I made my way up the road back to the place called _home. _

**A.N. Eh.. Review? **

_**Emergency - The Perfect victim. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I own nothing. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you guys ;)**

_I don't give a damn about my bad reputation. _

What the hell?

_Livin' in the past is the new generation. _

Ughhhh.

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do. _

"Lily, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I was still in bed not wanting to get up. I was laying flat on my stomach with my right arm hanging off from the bed. My head was facing the opposite way from my night stand which was on my right side. The music from my mini alarm clock was still playing so I raised my right hand up and slammed it down hard making the music silent. Both my hands grabbed my pillow from under my head and held it against the back of my head tightly. I closed my eyes shut until I heard footsteps outside of my door.

"Lily, you need to wake up now!" My mom shouted from the outside of my door.

I let out a loud groan while removing the pillow from my head. I turned myself over so now I was laying on my back. I cupped my face with both my hands while keeping my eyes shut. Suddenly, I heard a loud knock coming from the door.

"Now!"

"I'm up!" I shouted while pulling my hands away from my face. Slowly I lifted the covers from me and swung my legs over the bed. My arms were on each side of me so I could hold myself up. I had my head looking down but slowly lifted it up to look at the clock.

_6:00 a.m. _It read. School didn't start til' 7:30 so why the hell is she saying I'm going to be late? I shook my head and pushed myself off from the bed. My pajamas consists of baggy plaid green pants with a white tight tank top. Something every girl probably wears to bed, if not that then the short shorts with a baggy t-shirt, but that's not my thing. Anyways, I made my way to my bathroom which was connected to my room. Once in there I looked in the mirror to see my hair in a messy pony tail with strands of hair everywhere. I rested my arms on the sink while leaning forward looking into the mirror.

_'First day of hell' _I thought to myself.

I pushed myself off, closed the bathroom door, stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower.

The shower only lasted about 20 minutes, I usually don't take long. Once I got out I dried myself off then slipped on my underwear and bra, I still had my hair up in a towel. I opened my bathroom door and made my way to my closet. There I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then headed back to the bathroom. I took my hair out of the towel wrap and dried it off. I slipped my jeans on, with my studded belt. Before I put my shirt on I brushed my teeth, after I then slipped the t-shirt on. Since my hair was still damp I took the hair dryer and dried my hair. After my hair was dried it had a slight wavy but straight look to it. I didn't care what my hair looked like actually. I stepped outside my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had on black skinny jeans with a few rips along each leg, with a white tight 'No Doubt' t-shirt that had the band on the front. The t-shirt stopped above my belt so you could see the studs. I sat on the bed put my socks on the my converse. I grabbed my keys off my dresser and my backpack from the other side of my bed and headed out the door. Once I got downstairs I threw my back pack on the couch and went straight to the fridge. Damn was I hungry. My mom was sitting at the table on her lap top with her coffee by its side.

"You know you have to get there early so you can get your schedule." My mom side while taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know." I said while opening the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Then you better go now, its 6:45."

I closed the fridge and rolled my eyes. She's so stupid.

"School starts at 7:30, so I think I have enough time." I snapped back.

"Whatever you say." She said while grabbing her coffee and getting up to walk up stairs.

What's her problem? Whatever, I don't have time for childish remarks. I walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my backpack from the couch and headed out the door. I'll just pick up something to eat on the way there. Once I got to the car I popped open the trunk and threw my backpack in it. I walked to the drivers side, opened the door and started the car. The loud engine roared through my ears while I gave it a little gas. This car was beast. It was a black 1977 Chevrolet Camero that my dad gave me. Before he died me and him worked on it, I thought once we were finished with it he'd keep it. But to my surprise he gave it to me. Ever since then I took real good care of it. Its my prized possession and the one thing I don't like people touching. The only people that road in this car was me, my mom and dad. Other then that I won't let anyone else. Anyways, I turned on the radio to 95.1 Will Rock, put the car in reverse and drove to the nearest gas station so I could get myself a doughnut.

I got to the school around 7:20 ish. I made sure I parked my car far away from the other cars in the parking. To my surprise, it didn't look like a big school either. I parked the car, open the trunk got my backpack and head to the hell hole called school. I knew I had to go get my schedule so I could go to my classes but instead I had a quick cigarette beside the building. Yes, I smoke. Gross right? Ewie. But no seriously, I do. It was just a habit I picked up a year ago. It helps calm my nerves so it's something I stuck with. I inhaled the cigarette one last time then flicked the remaining stick at the ground. I exhaled the smoke from my lungs then headed to the school's entrance. Once I was in there the main office was right up front, so that saved me a search. I made my way to the front desk and a old woman was sitting behind it. She was looking down at some paper work but still noticed that I was there.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm new here, so I need my schedule." I said while setting my backpack on the ground.

"Name please?"

"Lily Truscott."

She stopped shuffling through the papers and look up at me. A confused looked came upon my face while hers stayed blank. She broke her gaze from me to look at the papers again.

"Here," she said while handing me a piece of paper, "now hurry and get to class."

I snatched the paper from her, grabbed my back pack. _"Awesome." _I muttered under my breathe before exiting.

I looked at the paper the old lady gave me so I could see my classes.

_P1. English _

_P2. World History _

_P3. Calculus _

_P4. Chemistry _

_P5. Lunch_

_P6. Spanish IV_

_P7. Gym _

_P8. Free Hour _

I looked up to find myself in the middle of a deserted hallway. I looked at the room number of the class rooms, each were in the hundreds. My English class was in room 103, which was a little down the hall. So I made my way down the hall. I looked through the door and saw the class with the teacher at the front of the room writing something on the board. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Of course, all heads turned in the direction to me. The teacher stopped what he was doing and turned around also.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm new and I have this class right now."

I headed up front to where he was and handed him my schedule. He had glasses on and was looking downward with his eyes. I stood there waiting impatiently for him to say something. I mean, its not liked I would lie about a stupid class. Anyways, he continued to look at the paper.

"Oh, so you're Ms. Truscott?" He asked with a bit of bitter in his voice.

"Yeah?" I said with a question.

"I've heard a lot of about you. I'll be keeping a close eye on you, now go have a seat."

"Great.." I muttered under my breathe.

I roughly snatched the paper from him and made my way through the aisle. The teens were starring me down while I was walking towards a desk. They were all either giving my dirty looks or a disgusted look. I just rolled my eyes and sat down at a desk near the back. The teacher started to talk again and write something on the board. Everyone's head's faced forward but I still felt a pair of eyes on me. My arms were folded against my chest while my legs were stretched under the desk. I looked at the clock but still felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced in the direction to find a curly brown haired girl looking at me with her light blue eyes. She wasn't giving me a dirty or disgusted look but was just starring me intensively. Once our eyes met she looked back to the front.

'_Fanfuckingtastic' _I thought to myself.

I pushed myself up, put my arms on the desk and rested my head on them. I didn't look up once during the rest of the class. I did not want to be here right now. I bet the whole staff here knows everything about me, well at least they think they know everything. But they don't. So fuck it. What seemed like ages the bell finally rung. I lifted my head up and let out a yawn. I stood up and grabbed my backpack and was about to leave until...

"Ms. Truscott, please come here for a minute." The teacher said.

I stopped in my tracks and headed towards his desk.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I do not tolerate childish behavior in my class. So do not start any funny business." He said seriously.

Fuck you.

"Sure" I said then I turned to walk out the class.

Oh god, one more hour to go and I'm getting the fuck out of here. It was gym and I only had this class left. God, it seemed like it took forever too. We were playing some soccer game but since I was new and didn't have a position on a team yet the gym teacher let me sit out. Yet, I still had to change in this ridiculous gym uniform. It was a yellow shirt with blue shorts. Definitely something I would never wear. We were indoors playing soccer instead of being outside which I thought was strange. I was leaned up against the wall with my arms fold over my chest. I heard a loud whistle.

"Alright, go change!"

I pushed myself off and headed to the locker room. My locker was already assigned to me before gym started and my luck I was surround with preppy fake ass girls. Go me! Ugh. Anyways, I took my gym shorts off and pulled my jeans back on. I snapped my belt around my waist. Then I took my shirt off to reveal a dark blue bra. Once again I felt eyes on me. I was getting my shirt out of the locker and saw the same girl who was looking at me earlier looking at my stomach. I looked down to see what she was looking at and totally forgot about the tattoo I got a few months ago. It was a vine with thorns and the word _'Breathe' _mixed in it covering my left ribcage curving over below my belly button just above my pelvic bone. She just kept starring. I slipped my shirt over my head and closed my locker.

"It's called a tattoo." I said sarcastically while walking passed her.

I didn't look back to see her reaction, I just kept walking to get to the exit. But suddenly I was stopped by a large man dressed in beige pants with a blue button up long sleeved shirt with a hideous tie.

"Lily, come with me." He said.

I let out a groan and started to walk with him.

Next thing I knew I was in a small compact office. He walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. I sat in the chair in front of the desk and set my back pack on the ground.

"You know why I called you in here Ms. Truscott."

"Actually, no I don't."

I leaned back in to the chair, and folded my arms over my chest.

"Well let me introduce myself first. My name is Mr. Johnson. I'm the principle here at Seaview High. And the reason I brought you in here is so we could talk about your.." He cleared his throat, "past record."

"What about it?"

The principle brought both his hands on the desk and intertwined them together.

"This school is a well behaved school, where we do not tolerate any negative behavior." He said seriously.

Alright cool, he thinks I'm going to start a riot and burn down the school. Awesome.

"I only start 'negative' behavior if people don't start any with me."

"I assure you that nobody will Ms. Truscott."

"Yeah okay," I said sarcastically will raising myself up "I'd think twice about that."

"Okay, if anyone starts anything you go to a teacher and tell them. Don't bring it into your own hands."

"Sure thing." I stood up and grabbed my back pack. I threw it over my shoulders and started out his doorway.

"We're not finished just yet."

"You may not be finished, but I sure in hell am." With that I exited his office.

I made my way down the hallway, it was during passing period to so I had to get through the crowd. Either word had gotten around about me or people had a starring problem 'cause all way to the exist all they did was stare, whisper something in the other persons ear or point. I pushed the door open and headed to my car. Not once did I look back at that hell hole called school. I just continued to walk to my car. You know, I guess its a good thing if word got around about me. Maybe this school will know now not so say anything about me.

Once I got to my car I opened my trunk once again and threw my back pack in. I opened the door to the drivers side and started the car. My foot pressed against the brake and I shifted the car into drive. The radio was playing softly through the speakers until I turned it up louder.

'_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you'_

With that I sped off into the empty streets making my way to wherever the roads would take me.

**A.N. Tsk tsk. Poor Lily, being accused already. So, how'd you like the little appearance of Miley? I'll include more of her later on, just right now I'm trying to create a scene. Review please, kthanks :)**

_**Just Like You - Three Days Grace. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Is anyone good at geometry? If so, tutor me please! My grade is going down :| **

This week has been going by so slow, and it's only Thursday. Ugh, one more day to go then it's the weekend. Fuck yeah dude. I need a break from that stupid place. Its only been a few days and I'm sick and tired of everyone and everything there. The teachers always have their eye on me. Whenever I'm walking in the halls someone is watching me. If its from a security guard, and teacher, to the dean or principle. It's fucking pathetic, like seriously what do they think I'm going to do? Burn down the school or something? Seriously, I'm not going to do anything. For one, no one talks to me (which is good) plus either they're scared of me 'cause of the rumors that's been spread or since I'm the "new girl" no one is going to talk acknowledge me. Also, like I said to the dumb fuck principle I'm not going to start any 'negative behavior' unless anyone starts any with me. Which we all know that ain't going to happen. Hopefully this year goes by fast, otherwise I'm going to go fucking insane.

Anyways, snapping back to reality, I've been home for about ten minutes or so and I'm in my room searching for my board shorts and a top. Since it's sunny out and the waves look pretty good I'm going to go to the beach and catch some waves for a while. I only live a block away from the beach so I'm just gonna walk there instead of taking the car. I'm searching through my dresser drawers, closet and the clothes laying around on the floor for my shorts. This room is so damn messy, I can never find anything in here. And its not even dirty, just clothes laying everywhere so more of a clutter. Finally after ten minutes of looking I found them. I took off my pants quickly and slipped on my blue and white long board shorts. After, I took off my shirt and threw it on the bed, unclipped my bra and put on my dark blue bikini top. After tying the back of the bikini I turned around grabbed my pull over hoodie from the edge of the bed and slipped it on. My hair was still down though but I'll put it on when I get to the beach. I opened my bedroom door, hustled down the stairs til' I got to the front door where my surf board was waiting. Quickly I slipped on my Vans instead of putting on my converse, grabbed my board and walked out the door. It didn't take long but I was already more then half way there.

_'Ah, the beach.' _I thought to myself when my feet touched the warm sand after taking my shoes off.

It was a little windy but still bright and sunny out with a touch of warmth. I took my surf board and stuck it straight up in the sand so I could take off my hoodie. Once my hoodie was off I grabbed my surf board, clenched it to my left side and headed to the water. Soon as I was getting into the deep part of the water I hopped on my board, laid on my stomach and started paddling myself towards the incoming waves. Only little waves were coming in so I sat myself up and waited for bigger ones to come in. In a distance I saw a nice, big wave coming so I hurried to put my hair up from the hair tie I had on my wrist. After, I laid flat on my stomach again and began to paddle. There, the wave was coming in fast, once I was near to the tide I turned the board around 360. I felt the smaller waves coming in, that right there is my que. I hurried to paddle forward then stood up. Next thing I knew I was riding the massive wave with the perfect balance. Now this is what I call relaxing. My arms were stretched out so it could help my balance even more, my right leg was up front while my left leg helped keep my balance from behind. The board started to move side to side, so I started to move my body with it. Slowly, the wave started to cool down a bit, still I held my balance and went with the current. Once the tide came to a soft rest, I jumped off the board into the blue ocean. My eyes were closed under water but it felt like I could see everything around me. I started to swim up toward the warm fresh air. My head raised from the water, tilting back a little. I let out a loud gasp for air, since my lungs aren't strong enough due to the cigarettes. I threw both my arms on my board and pulled myself on top of it. I hurried to turn around to see if another tide was coming, once I saw it I began to paddle towards it.

After surfing for two hours I was laying flat on my back on my surf board with my hands behind my head looking towards the sky.

'_I wonder what time it is.' _I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe and exhaled. Quickly I sat my self up while both my legs hanged over each side of the board into the water. My head was facing down looking at the design I carved into the board a while back. I was broken out my gaze when I heard a noise coming from the beach. I couldn't really see what was going on but it looked like two people, talking? I'm not sure. My eyes squinted to get a better look on what was going on yet my vision didn't get any better. I got on my stomach and started to paddle. The closer I got the louder the voices were. Finally, I could make out on what was happening. It was a blond hair boy with a brown hair girl arguing. Who the fuck does that at the beach? Seriously, do it on your own time. Once I got in shallow water I got off my board, stood in the sand bank then grabbed my board and started walking up shore. The guy and girl weren't really by where I was but still close enough to where I could hear them. With my board clutched to my right side I started to walk up where my things were.

"Don't you walk away from me!" The boy shouted.

I saw from the corner of my eye that the girl he was shouting at was walking up the sand toward a bench. Suddenly, the blond hair boy rushed up to the girl making his way in front of her path.

"Move! I told you already that I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Now go!" Shouted the brown haired girl.

I was already by my things, so I stuck my board into the ground again like I did earlier. Okay, these people need to get the fuck out of here. No one wants to hear their arguing.

"No.." He growled, "if I'm going anywhere then you're going with me too."

"I don't think so." She spat back.

With that she started to walk passed him with her arms folded over her chest. I stood there not really looking at what was happening and took my hair out of the pony tail. My eyes were closed while proceeding to dry my hair with my hoodie in my hand until I heard a loud cry.

"Let go of me! That hurts!"

My eyes snapped open to find the very angry boy gripping the girls forearm. He yanked her a little so she was closer to him.

Alright, so there's two things in life that you never do, one you never and I mean EVER hit or lay your hands on a girl. That right there is just low for anyone. Second, you talk shit then you get hit. Those are the two things you don't break, and this douche bag was breaking the number one rule.

"Jake, let go. You're hurting me." She cried.

Okay, I usually don't care about other peoples business but I'm not going to let a girl get yanked around.

"Hey, knock it off!" I shouted.

Both their heads turned towards my direction. The boy still had his hand gripped on the girl.

"This is none of your business, so get lost." He said.

"No."

The blond short haired boy got even more pissed. He let go of the brown haired girls arm and pointed his index finger at me.

"I said, get lost."

"Did I stutter? 'Cause I believe I said no."

I dropped my hoodie on the ground and walked towards him.

"This has nothing to do with you, so just walk away." He said through his teeth.

"I don't think so."

There was a few feet between me and the guy. He was about the same height, but just a little taller. His hair was short and a dirty blonde, his eyes were hazel green, but filled with angry and hatred. From the corner of my eye I saw the girl grab her arm from where he was gripping her. I turned my head to meet the curly brown hair girl I saw in my English class earlier this week. She had a scared, hurt expression on her face. I turned my head back to dickhead.

"I think _you _better leave." I said.

"No, I'm still talking to my girlfriend." He said bitterly.

"From what I heard, she wants nothing to do with you." I turned to the girl, "do you?" She shook her head. The boy shot her a death glare, but she didn't see it.

"You don't even know her, so why do you care?"

"I don't care. But I'm not going to let some douche bag yank a _girl _around like some rag doll." I said emphasizing on girl.

Both his arms were on his side, I looked down to see his hands clenched into fists. My eyes shot up to meet a very angry face.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" My voice had anger in it. I didn't even know this dude and he was pissing me off. But I'll be damn if I watch someone beat up on a girl. "Do it, I dare you." His teeth were clenching while his eye brows formed in. Either the girl knew he was going to hit me or I was going to hit him 'cause she took a big step back.

"You know what? fuck this and fuck you." He spat. He turned his gaze to look at the girl, "I don't need you. Fuck this, we're done!"

He started to slowly walk backwards, before spitting on the ground next to our feet. Finally, he turned around and stormed off down the street.

"Dick.." I mumbled.

I turned my head to look at the girl; her arms were hugging herself while leaning on her right leg with her hip sticking out. She was wearing short ripped jean shorts where it looked like they were cut, with a tight blue tank top. I turned myself around and started walking toward my stuff. I was still in my bikini top and it was getting a bit chilly out so I grabbed my hoodie and started to put in on.

"Thank you." I heard a small voice from behind me. I turned around to find the girl standing there.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

I really didn't have time for 'thank yous' and 'my hero' shit. I turned my back to her to slip my shoes on, shortly after I went to where my board was and pulled it out of the sand. I had the board on my left side then started to walk away before taking one last look at the blue eyed girl. She was walking back down the beach from where the argument had started. I shook my head and continued to walk forward.

I can't believe I just did that. I never ever go out of my way to help someone. But something about the look on that girls' face told me I had to. She looked scared shitless, so what was I going to do? Just leave and have a murder happen there? Hell no. My luck someone would say they spotted me there with her and I'd get blamed for it. But I knew that wasn't the reason why I stepped in. Something in my gut told me I just had to. Not because of the rules I followed but that certain feeling just made me do it. But whatever, it's done and over with.

It was already getting dark when I got home. The house was empty, and I had no idea where my mom was. She's been doing this lately, not coming home until late at night. I really didn't care though. Its her life, she can do whatever she wants. Anyways, I went straight up to my room after putting my surf board back at the front door. Once in my room I stripped off my hoodie and shorts while putting on clean underwear and baggy pajama pants on. I untied my bikini from behind and replaced it with the bra I left on the bed. I made my way to my closet to get a shirt to wear to bed. I grabbed a grey tank top and slipped it over my head. My closet was near my desk which had my ipod on it. So I went to my Ihome, to look through my ipod to play music. Finally I set my mind on a song. Slowly I dragged myself to my bed and fell backwards onto the soft cushion. My body was so exhausted from surfing and all I wanted to do was sleep. I stretched out my arms while making a loud yawn before putting them behind my head. Suddenly my eyes felt heavier and harder to blink, with that I let my eyes close. I could still hear the music playing while I drifted off into a long deep slumber.

**A.N. This chapter sucked, I know. I felt like it could have been better but in my defense I was half asleep when I wrote this. Sorry, next time it will be better. I promise :) review though, that would be nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Don't initiate a conversation that instigates a confrontation. **

Tik.

Tik. 

Tik. 

_Seriously, time goes by so slowly in this class. Chemistry has got to be the most pointless class ever to be invented. For one, I have no idea what we are learning. Two, when am I going to use this in life? Never. And third, I'm starving. So that last one doesn't really have anything to do with Chemistry but lunch is next so I have food on my mind. I wonder what the teacher would do if I just started roasting marshmallows on the bunsen burner in the middle of class. Well, I sit in the back where she doesn't really pay attention so I could probably get away with it. If only I had marshmallows though, damn. I'm sitting on a stool in the back by a large lab station. Both my feet are on the stool handle that's on the bottom, while my arms are folded on the lab station with my head buried in them. This stupid teacher never does anything when I don't pay attention. They are getting paid to 'care' about the students here, but when they have a 'misbehave' teenager they don't even bother with unless they think I'm doing something bad. Oh whatever. _

_Bring! _

I heard the bell ring so I lifted my head up to look at the clock, then stood up to leave. Quickly I walked out the classroom door when everyone else left. My locker was close to this class so I headed towards there. Once there I opened it to grab my Ipod and placed it in my back pocket, then snatched the packed lunch I made for myself the night before. The lunchroom was on the other side of the school of course, so I took my sweet ass time getting there not caring if I was still in the halls after the bell rung. Surprisingly I made it to the lunch room just a few second after the bell rung instead of minutes. I usually go outside for a cigarette during this time but I skipped breakfast so I could make my lunch. Since this was my first time in here, I got to sit by myself at a round lunch table, which I didn't care. 

I made my way to the empty lunch table, took my Ipod from my back pocket and sat down. I opened my brown bag to grab my Mountain Dew and a bag of Doritos. I put my head phones in my ears then shuffled through the songs on my Ipod until I found the right one. God, I was so hungry. I basically clawed at the bag of chips until I could finally get it open. Soon after I opened my pop and took a chug of that. Within minutes half the can was gone and I had eaten all of my chips. At this point I didn't feel good at all. I leaned my body towards the table, with both my hands on my Itouch scrolling up and down for another song. 

_We are young_

_But we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are young_

_We don't belong_

_Born in this world as it falls apart_

My head phones were blasting as loud they could. I blocked out all the chatter going on around me in the lunch room. I set my Ipod down, then took another drink from my pop. But this time I felt a tap on my shoulder. I set the pop down with my hand still holding it, then turned around to see who it was. I figured it would be a smartass coming up to me to start something. But boy was I wrong. 

"Hey."

I turned my body and head around to meet a brown curly haired girl. The same girl I saw at the beach that was arguing with that douche bag. Slowly I took my headphones out of my ear. 

"Yeah?" 

She was biting her lower lip nervously while having a light smile planted across her face. 

"I just wanted to say thank you again. You know, from what happened yesterday." She said. 

I took another drink from my pop while saying, "don't mention it." Before taking a gulp. 

"I'm really glad that you were there, otherwise who knows what would have happened." 

"Like I said, don't mention it." 

She still had a smile on her face while thanking me. Next thing I knew she was sitting in the empty sit next to me. She had on shorts with a long slimmed gray sweat shirt, with black and white low top converse. Her hair was more wavy and straight today then it was yesterday, and up close her eyes were green this time. When she sat down I raised my eyebrow giving her a questioning look. But still, she just kept smiling. 

"I'm Miley." 

"Good to know." 

"What's your name?" She asked while crossing her legs then placing her hands ontop of her knee. 

"What is it to you?" I said with annoyance in my voice. 

"Well for starters, I would like to know who sorta saved me yesterday."

"Can you stop bringing that up?" 

Her facial expression turned into confusion. 

"Why?" 

"It's annoying." I stated. 

"Okay. So why did you come to Sea View?" 

Is this like twenty questions or something? I swear I feel like it is. Before I could say anything to her I heard laughter coming from behind Miley. I looked over her shoulder to see a group of people looking at us. Then the table broke out into snickering and whispering. So she's only talking to me 'cause of her friends? Right. Probably lost a bet or something. 

"Why don't you go ask them." I spat at her. 

"What?" She questioned with a confused facial expression. 

I nodded my head to the direction behind her. Once she turned around the group of people stopped what they were doing and looked away. Her head turned back around and I was already standing up. 

"I don't see why you would waste your time over here asking questions you probably already know the answer to." I said while looking down at her. 

"I didn't waste my time." Softly she said. It sounded like she really meant it to, but I wasn't going to let her friends and her make a fool out of me. 

"Well you wasted mine." With that I turned around and left the lunch room before she could respond. I left my lunch on the table but grabbed my Ipod. I really didn't need her talking to me because of her stupid friends. Fuck, I need a cigarette. 

For the rest of the day I didn't see that girl Miley at all. She wasn't in my gym class or anywhere in the halls. Good. School had already ended and I was on my way to a coffee shop to get me some cappuccino. Yum, I love that stuff. I pulled into a parking spot and put the car it park. Once in the coffee shop I made my way to the front since no one was in line. The girl behind the counter took my order, and I handed her the money. She told me it would take a few minutes due to the fact they had to refill it. So I waited near the area by the window for it. This place ain't that small. It had tables, couches and chairs around so people could hangout. I was looking around at the people drinking their coffee and talking until my eyes landed on someone I really didn't expect to see. It was _Miley._

She was reading a book wile sitting at a small table. Her right leg was crossed over her left while her hand was pressed agains the side of her right side of her head. She didn't notice me there which was good until the lady called out my order then suddenly she looked up quickly enough to see it was me. I went over to the counter and grabbed my coffee. I started to walk out the door but was stopped when someone shouted after me. 

"Hey! Wait!" 

I was already half way out the door when she shouted. I turned my body around to see her just a few feet away from me. 

"Now what do you want?" I questioned. 

"I didn't know you come here." She said. 

"Well I did. But now that you're here, I don't think I will anymore."

"Look, I know at lunch it seemed like I was forced to go and talk to you, but I wasn't."

"Rig-"

"Can you just listen?" She said while cutting me off, "I **wanted** to come talk to you. Is that such a bad thing?"

"It's not a good thing." I simply said. 

"Why? Are you going to come and eat me alive or something? 'Cause I think you would have by now." She was being sarcastic. 

"I could." 

We were still in the door way when she let out a loud groan. She rolled her eyes before shaking her head, then she started to walk past me to go outside. I just stood there watching her head towards the table. When she sat down she put her folded arms on the table while looking at me. 

"Come, sit down." 

"Why should I?" I asked. 

"Otherwise I will eat you." Sarcastically she said while tilting her head. 

For some odd reason I actually did what she said and sat down. 

"So are you going to tell me your name?" She asked. Before I took a drink from my coffee I told her, "It's Lily." A grin appeared on her face. "So, Lily why did you transfer here? I mean I've heard some rumors but I wanna know the truth." 

The truth? The rumors are probably true. 

"The truth? Okay. I got into a fight at my other school, kicked the guys ass until he was unconscious, got arrested then got kicked out. It was either this or juvie. And right now, juvie is looking pretty awesome."

Miley started to nod her head up and down slowly. "So the rumors are true." She said. 

"Yep. I guess they are."

"So is that why the whole school has their eye on you?" She questioned. 

"Mhm. They got nothing better to do." I leaned by into the chair with my arms folded across my chest. When I looked at her, she had a small smile formed on her lips. Then it went away. 

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. 

"Do you even have to ask that? I mean you've been asking me questions." I said. 

"Right," she smiled then went serious, "why did you do what you did at the beach? I mean you didn't even know me, yet you stepped in." 

I looked away from her to think about my answer carefully. "Because a girl doesn't deserve to be tossed around like a punching bag." I said while turning my gaze to look at her.

"Oh." She softly said then giving me a shy smile. 

"So what's your deal with that dude anyways?"

"He's.." She hesitated then let out a sigh. "He's just a jerk. We were together for a while then I started to lose feelings for him. He didn't like it and got all clingy with me." She hesitated once again then continued. "He was a waste of my time. I really don't know what I saw in him."

"Ah. I see. Well, that sucks?" I didn't know what to really say after that. But to my surprsie she just giggled. "Yeah it does." I gave her a smile. 

"You smiled." She stated. "That's the first smile you gave since you came here." 

"Oh, so you're stalking me now?" Jokingly I said. 

"Well we do have pretty much every class together." 

"We do?" Stupid of course you do. I think. 

"Uh, yeah." She gave me like 'Uh duh' look. "I didn't realize that." I said. 

"Maybe you should pay attention to people around you more often." 

"Nah. I rather not." I simply said while she shook her head smiling. The more we talked the more I felt...relaxed. For some reason I didn't feel tense when I talked to her like I do usually. This was weird. But she probably thinks we're friends or something now. Great. The one thing I didn't want she probably thinks we have. So I shook my head and said, "well I better get going." While standing up from my chair. Her smile fell from her face to a worry look. Like she scared me off or something. 

"Um, yeah me too." She said while getting up. "So I'll see you at school?"

"Sure." I grabbed my coffee and headed to my car. Once I got in and started the car I saw her still standing in the same place with her arms folded over her chest. She looked like a lost puppy just standing there by herself. Did I hurt her or something? I mean all I said was I better go, nothing else. I gave her smile before I backed up. Her facial expression went into a surprise look, to a huge smile. Then she turned around and headed back into the coffee place. I put the car in reverse and sped out of the parking lot. 

I barely knew this girl and she was already making me act different. 

_What the hell is going on? _

**A.N. Like? Yes? No? Review please :)**

**Btw I'd like to give a shout out to .idiot.21- your reviews are so nice & sweet :) thank you for keeping me motivated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Okay, I have no idea why in my last story there were lines. It showed up by itself. Anyways, have you guys seen Miley's new music video 'Can't Be Tamed'? It's fierce. I like that side of Miley;) haha enjoy!**

Its been a week since the encounter at the coffee shop with Miley, and things have been..weird. Since then Miley has been saying hi to me in the halls when we pass each other, also during class she'll ask to borrow a pencil or ask what the teacher was trying to explain. I know she's smart at this school stuff, plus why would she ask me? I'm the only person in the class who doesn't pay attention yet I'm still the only person she asks. Something is seriously wrong with this girl. Anyways, it's seventh hour and I skipped gym so I'm just aimlessly roaming around the school. A couple security guards have already stopped me to ask what I was doing and where I was going, I just told them I had to pee and getting a book from my locker. What dumbasses. I stopped at a water fountain to get a drink of water, once there the bell started to ring. I lifted my head up and wiped the water that was remaining on my lips with the back of my hand.

_'Yeaahh. Now I can leave.' _I thought to myself.

I headed towards my locker to get my zip up hoodie since it was chilly outside. The halls were crowded with students talking to there friends, other students rushing to their next classes then those students who just stand in the middle of the fucking hallway to either piss people off or they forgot how to walk. I pushed my way through the group of teens that were in the hallway and finally got to my locker. I could feel them starring at me while rolling their eyes with disgusted faces. Oh well, they'll live. I was trying to open my locker but felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to a blue eyed girl.

"Hey."

"Um, hi?"

I turned back around to focus on my lock again. But I couldn't get the damn thing to open. With the lock in my hand I flung it down where it slammed against the locker. I let out a loud groan and slapped the locker with the palm of my hand.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"No, I've got this." I said with confidence in my voice.

I tried a few more times and still the lock wouldn't open.

"Here," she said while grabbing the lock which made me step aside, "What's your combo?".

I crossed my arms over my chest and told her my combo. Just like that, the damn thing opened.

"There you go." Cheerfully she said.

"I coulda done it on my own." I mumbled.

She giggled and shook her head a little, "Right."

I stepped towards my locker which made her step aside a little. I hung my back pack up on the hook, grabbed my hoodie, closed the locker and started to walk away. Before I could take two steps she grabbed my arm.

"Why do you always walk away?" She asked.

"It's a habit." I stated.

She didn't have a tight grip on my arm at all but it felt like it was on fire. Once she let go, her fingers brushed gently down my forearm where it sent goose bumps all over.

"Well break it."

"I'll get right on that." Sarcastically I said.

She just rolled her eyes and let out a small groan, "Anyways, I wanted to know if you'd like to come to a party tonight at my friend Sarah's house?"

I stood there for a moment to think about it. My hand was still clenched to my hoodie and she was starring at me waiting for an answer. Should I go? I mean I don't know anyone there plus everyone here hates me. But, there will be alcohol, delicious, yummy alcohol. Finally I made my decision.

"I'm not sure, maybe."

"Oh," it sounded like she had a little disappoint in her voice, but then reached into her bag and grabbed a piece of paper, "Well if you change your mind here's the address." She said while handing me the paper. I took the paper and to a look at it, but once I lifted my head to say something she was already walking the opposite direction. I crumbled the piece of paper and stuck it in my back pocket, then headed towards the exit.

It's nine thirty already and I'm sitting home deciding whether or not to go to that party. My stereo in my room is blasting and I'm on my bed starring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Maybe I should go, I mean this Miley girl is obviously trying to talk to me. But at the same time I don't really want a friendship nor be with people think that they know me. On top of that I don't even know why I care. Maybe I should go there just to tell her to back off and leave me alone. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do. I pushed myself up from the bed and swung my feet over the edge. I grabbed my hoodie and keys then headed down the stairs and out the door. The paper she gave me was still in my back pocket, so I took it out to look at the address then got into my car. I backed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

Twenty minutes later I found myself at a house lined up with cars. The house had all the lights on, the music was pounding through the building, also there were some teens outside talking and drinking. I pulled up behind a car that was just a few cars down from the house and parked it. I got out and headed towards the sidewalk that led up to the house. As I made my way there people started to stare and give me weird looks. I held me head up high and just pushed passed the snobby teens. Once in the house the music was louder and the smell of weed, alcohol and horny teenagers filled the air. This was definitely my kind of party. But no time for that, I needed to find that girl and get this over with. Yet, what's wrong with a cup a Jack? I looked around and found the ceg where the alcohol was at. I headed towards there and filled the red cup up. Once I turned around I saw a brown curly haired girl sitting on the counter surrounded by a group of guys. She had a red cup in her right hand, and the other help balance herself up on the counter. I didn't make eye contact with her until she lifted her head up and saw me. A surprise yet happy look came upon here face.

"Lily!" She shouted while sliding off the counter and pushing pass the guys.

She was walking a little crooked and the smell of alcohol was really strong on her breathe. She was definitely shit faced.

"I'm sooo glad you made." She slurred.

"Um, yeah. Sure. How much did you drink?"

She shrugged, "I.. Don't... Know."

"Well by the smell out of it, it seems like the whole ceg." I said seriously.

She giggled and lightly shoved my shoulder, "you're soo funny Lily."

A new song came on and Miley gave a little jump. "C'mon let's dance!" She said with excitement. Before I could answer she grabbed my hand and led me towards the dance floor. What the fuck is going on? For some reason I didn't let go, I just held on to the hand and followed her. She pushed through the people on the dance floor and brought us to the center. I just stood there dumbfounded while she started to dance in front of me. I seriously didn't know what to do, I mean I don't dance and also this isn't my thing. Suddenly I felt her back up into me. Her hips were moving from left to right to the sound of the beat while her hands were over her head. I stood there with my hands cupping my face then ran them through my hair. Her ass kept pressing hard against my center going faster and slower. Still like the idiot I was I just continued to stand there while this girl was basically all over me.

_'Oh god.' _I thought to myself.

I couldn't take it anymore. I backed up and walked away from the girl dancing. If I stayed there either I was going to explode or do something I really did but didn't want to do. I pushed through the crowd of people and headed to the kitchen, there I made it outside to the back yard where no one was. I saw a bench next to the tree and went over there to sit on it. When I sat down I had my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. This is not supposed to happen, I wasn't suppose to talk to anyone when I came here. I mean its only been two weeks and this girl that I barely know is trying to be friends with me. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't have a dickhead as a boyfriend and if I didn't see them at the beach. I mean I'm not complaining for 'saving' her but still, it shouldn't give her a right to talk to me everyday. Maybe I'll just wait till' she sobers up and tell her to stay away, and if she doesn't listen, then I'll scare her into it. I let out a loud sigh and shook my head. I was out there for a good five minutes, so maybe she didn't notice I wasn't dancing with her plus since she was wasted she probably had no idea where the hell she was at anyways. I got up from the bench and headed inside. If I'm going to tell her I don't want nothing to do with her, then I better do it now.

Once inside I searched around for Miley but couldn't find her. Then out of no where I heard someone yell.

"Cops! Everybody split!"

Damn. Fuck. Shit.

People were running from left to right in every direction. I ran outside the front door into the lawn. The cops were coming from the back so I had time to make it to my car. Right when I was about to dash to the car I saw Miley laying out on the lawn by a tree. Yeah, she was just laying there, _by herself _outside on the lawn, seriously what the hell did she do? When I tried to look closer she was on her back and she looked dead. Of course I ran over there to see if she was but it turned out she was just barely conscious. I knelt down beside her and started to shake her shoulders lightly; around me there were still teens running away from the party house.

"Miley! Wake up!" I semi yelled at her.

She let out a groan and started to move her head left to right slowly. I cupped her face with my hands so I could open her eye lids. She was definitely trashed.

"C'mon, you need to wake up." I continued.

Still I got nothing. I heard more shouting from behind me, so I turned around to see two cops coming from the door. If I left her here someone would say they saw me with her and I would get blamed for getting her drunk, plus if I stay here with her they'll find a way to blame me for the party. I thought quickly then decided to bring her with me. I picked Miley up bridle style and headed quickly to my car. She was so light, but still I should just leave her ass on the curb. On our way there she kept letting out groans and small moans, her head was tilted back and her eyes were semi closed. I opened the passenger door and sat her in. I rushed over to the drivers side, got in, started the car and made our way off. I had no fucking idea where she lived, so where the fuck was I going to take her? I was so pissed off right now, like seriously this girl is in deep shit. I was broken out of thought when I heard her mumble a few words.

"What?" I asked and she just groaned.

Fuck. My. Life. If she throws up in here I will kill her. You can count on that.

Since I had no idea where I was taking her, I guess I should just take her to my house. Damnit. Fifteen long ass minutes later we pulled up to my house. Thankfully my mom wasn't home tonight to see her. Once in the drive way I turned the car off and went straight to the passenger side. She was half asleep but half awake; I opened the door and scooped her in my arms. This time she put both arms around my neck and held her head up with eyes still shut. I let out a frustrated groan and closed the car door with my hip. Once at the front door, I grabbed the door knob with the hand from under her legs and opened it. When I got inside I closed the door with my foot and headed upstairs towards my room. I laid her on the messy bed then grabbed two fist full's of my hair in irritation.

What the hell am I supposed to do with her now?

She's not sleeping with me, that's for sure. I let go of my hair and headed to the bathroom to get a two aspirins, and a cup of water for when she wakes up then I sat them on the night stand next to the bed. I went over by her and she was sound asleep this time, damn. Since my bed was messy already she wasn't laying on top of the covers, so I took it and put it over her. After that I went towards my door, shut it and locked it. I didn't need my mom walking up here and see a girl that she barely knew let alone I barely knew in my bed. Once that was done, I went to my closet and grabbed a cover and pillow. I wasn't going to sleep with her for a couple reasons, One, I don't even know her, Two, she's wasted off her ass and if I did my luck she'd throw up on me and Third well, I don't need a third. In my room I had a couch so I decided that I would just sleep there to keep an eye out on her so she doesn't throw up all over my bed. I made a little bed on the couch, once after that was down I laid myself down. It was dark in my room and I heard Miley breathing a little heavily. God, this girl is something. For someone who looked all innocent she sure in hell knows how to party. I put my left arm behind my head and my right hand on my stomach. Still I was starring at the ceiling just thinking about what had just happened.

This girl I barely knew was sleeping in _my _bed. My fucking bed that I sleep in every night. But, to tell you the truth.

I'm perfectly fine with it.

**A.N. Do you like it? I'm starting to get some Liley going on =) hehe. I'll try to update more often but school has been up my butt. Finals are in a few weeks and I need to get my grades up! Reviews, I enjoy reading them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. We need to find a way to fool reality & go back to the way we used to be..**

What the hell is that noise?

I was still asleep on the couch but was woken when I heard someone making a loud grunting, vomiting sound. I was laying on my stomach with my head facing the back of the couch, my eyes opened just a little then I turned my around to the direction of my bed. I was almost falling back asleep until I heard another groan. My eyes popped fully open in fear, quickly I pushed myself up and looked around the room.

_Miley! _I thought to myself.

I hurried out of the bed and ran to my bathroom where I found Miley's head in the toilet. I was standing in the doorway until I realized her hair was in the way. Gross. I walked over to her, knelt down and pulled her hair back from behind and put it into a sloppy pony tail. I felt her jump a little from my touch but then she relaxed.

"I'll go get a towel." I said.

She nodded while still clutching her hands on the toilet. I went to the closet in the hallway to get a towel so she could wipe herself off. Once I got back into the bathroom, I ran the towel under the sink with cold water then rang out the remainder of water. Slowly I knelt down by her, she turned her head away from the toilet, grabbed the towel and wiped her face off.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

As I was knelt down I sat on the floor and scooted backwards til my back hit the wall. My knees bent as my arms hanged over them. I was just starring at Miley who was sitting Indian style with her elbows on her legs with her head in her hands. Her head started to move left to right slowly while she still had her hands pressed against her face. The room filled with a uncomfortable silence for a few moments until I broke it.

"So.." I dragged.

Her head popped up to look at me. She looked like shit. I'm not gonna lie, but she did. Oh well, this is what happens when you get drunk.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I came to your friends party where I found you already drunk then.." I thought back to the dancing, which I'm not going to tell her, "I went outside for a minute, came back to find out the cops were there so I ran outside to my car but instead I find you passed out on the lawn."

She gave me a surprise look, but at the same time a look that basically said I know there's more you're not telling me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I didn't know you drink."

She looked away, "I don't." My eyes grew widen in shock. Her head turned back but she was looking down this time. It looked like she didn't want to talk about it, so I wasn't going to drag it out or force her to. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. As I was doing that my tank top pulled up a little to reveal my flat, toned stomach. I felt eyes watching me so I glanced down to see Miley starring at my stomach. I let out a little cough and she looked away.

"Uh, I'm going to go get you some water and aspirin."

Before she could say okay, her hand covered her mouth as she leaned over the toilet to throw up again. I shook my head and made my way to my night stand to get the water and aspirin I left out the night before. Once I walked back into the bathroom she was standing up looking in the mirror re fixing the pony tail. I walked over to her and gave her the things. Once she took them I walked back out of the bathroom before telling her there was mouth wash in the cabinet if she wanted some. I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. This was frustrating. She shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have taken her home and what are all those looks about? Yeah she's gorgeous, with those blues eyes that pop out when she wears light colored clothes, and even her smile that goes on for miles. What the fuck am I saying? Where did this come from? One minute I'm thinking she's annoying as fuck and how she was drunken off her ass then the next me thinking she's pretty? I let out a groan with my head still in my hands.

"Hi." I heard someone say softly.

My head shot up to see Miley standing in the bathroom door way looking at me. "Hey."

"Thanks for everything. I'm so sorry you had to do that though, you really shouldn't have."

"Well I did." I stated.

"Yeah.. Well thanks again. But I'm going to go." She said while walking towards my door.

"You're going to walk home hung over?" I questioned.

She opened the door with her hand still on the door knob and looked back. "I live just a few houses down so I'm just going to walk. Thanks for the ride though." She said while smiling.

I blinked at her confused, "I didn't offer you a ride."

She chuckled, "Right. Thanks though. I'll see you around." With that she walked out the door while closing it behind her.

Seriously, what the hell just happened. I am so confused right now. I was still on the edge of the bed bent over slightly. This girl is confusing the hell out of me more and more. She tells me she doesn't drink, but was drunk off her ass just last night. She's always trying to talk to me, even when everyone else won't. I've only known her for a week or two and she's getting all touchy feely with me. My heart started to race when I thought about the time she grabbed my arm at school.

_"_Fuck!" I shouted.

I shook the thought from my head and went to my closet. I need a shower, yeah a shower will relax me. Once in my closet I got jeans, a t shirt, bra and underwear then headed to my bathroom. As I got into my bathroom I pealed off my clothes and jumped into the shower.

Days have passed since Miley had woken up hung over at my house. It was Thursday and I was in the garage looking for tools. I skipped school so I could stay home and work on my car since it was making a loud rumble noise. Once I found the tools I needed I went to the car and lifted up the hood. I had my stereo in the garage playing on 95.1 Will Rock, the music echoed from inside the garage. The song made me think back to earlier in the week when I told Miley to leave me alone.

_**Flashback. **_

**It was Tuesday at school and I was sitting at the lunch table alone again. I ran out of cigarettes so I didn't really have a choice to be anywhere else. I had my Ipod in and was drinking Mountain Dew. I took a huge gulp of the soda and then slammed it down on the table. Ever since Miley had been to my house she's been...friendly. She's been talking to me more, been even more touchy with me by giving my arm a hug sometimes in the halls. And now she sits next to me in English where she sometimes puts her head on my shoulder. Its been four days and she acts like we're best friends or something. Just because I brought her home that doesn't mean I'm her friend. I was broken out of thought when I saw from the corner of my eye someone sit next to me. Of course, it was Miley. She was all smiles when she said something, but I couldn't hear her since my headphones were in my ears so I just ignored her. I felt my right head phone get pulled from my ear. My head snapped towards her. **

**"Don't touch me." I snapped. **

**"I touched your headphone, not you." Sarcastically she said. **

**I grabbed the headphone and put it back in my ear. Once again she repeated it by taking it out. **

**"What's wrong?" She asked. **

**I looked forward still while saying, "Nothing.". She gave me like a 'really' look like she didn't believe me. "Seriously, what's wrong?" I repeated nothing again. "Did I do something?" I was silent. **

**"What did I do?" **

**I shook my head and was about to get up until I felt a soft hand grab my arm. Shivers went up my arm to all over my body. "Just tell me what I did wrong Lily." I still was looking at her and she still had her hand on my arm. **

**"Just stop!" I semi yelled while looking at her. She jumped a little, "just leave me alone. Can't you see that I don't want to be your friend?" A hurt expression came upon her face and I could tell I did really hurt her. "Why not? I thought we were friends." Hurt was in her voice too. **

**"No, I don't want friends nor need them. We were never friends, now just leave me alone." I yanked my arm from her grasp, grabbed my Ipod and walked away. I didn't look back when I burst the cafeteria doors open.**

**End flashback. **

Ever since that day she's left me alone. She hasn't looked at me, she even moved her seat to back where it was in English. It felt weird not having her bug me or touch me. I mean I didn't like it, but I sorta missed it. I guess I got used to it so much. I felt bad though, I hurt her and usually I could careless but the look in her eyes was horrible. I didn't think me being her friend mattered that much to her but I guess it did. Maybe I could talk to her and explain how I don't really do friendships well, that its not my thing. Yeah, but wait. Do I want to be her friend? No. Yes. Maybe. Fuck. I'm not going to lie, I do miss her touching me. Whenever she did it felt.. Right and relaxed me. God, what the fuck is going on with me?

"Ow! Fucking bitch!" I shouted in pain. My hand got cut from a piece of metal from inside the car. I raised my head up and backed away from the car while my left hand held my right. When I grabbed the towel that was on the hood I covered my injured hand with it. I mumbled a few other curse words then looked up to see no other then Miley standing from the back of my car.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with frustration in my voice.

She walked towards me a little then stopped by the drivers door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I.. Uhm.. Wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I trailed off.

She looked down then brought her head back up. When her head came up she was biting her lip. Cute. "Well.." She began but stopped when I hissed in pain. Quickly she walked over and took my injured hand in her hands, she removed the cloth to see blood everywhere. "Oh my god Lily, we need to get you to a hospital." I jerked my away just a little when she squeezed my hand. "Ow! That hurts you know."

"Sorry." She said, "but you might need stitches." Her hands with still with mine. I was too occupied with her hand still touching mine but realized what she said. Stitches equals needles and there's no fucking way that's happening. "No, I'll be fine." I said while pulling my hand away. I turned my back to her while grabbing my hand in pain. I was mouthing 'ow' and 'fuck' to myself until she was right in front of me.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I nodded.

She grabbed my arm lightly and was pulling me inside the garage to the door that led inside my house. When we got inside we went straight to the kitchen table and I sat in one of the chairs. "Where is it?" She asked. "The closet by the bathroom." She was gone for a few moments then came back.

"Get up." She instructed. Of course I did what she said. She walked toward the sink and I followed. "We're going to have to get the oil off, so rinse it." She stated. I nodded then turned the sink on while running my hands under the warm water. It fucking stung but I didn't show that it did. Once the dirt and oil was off I went back to the chair I was sitting at. She opened the kit and looked through it, after a few moments she got out Neosporin, wrap around cloth, and a square medicine cloth. I was still grabbing onto my hand but then felt both her soft hands grab on to it and pulled it towards her. She took a clean towel to dry it then started to doctor it.

While she was doing that I couldn't stop starring at her. Why didn't I want to be her friend? She wasn't doing anything bad to me, plus it did seem like she was trying hard to show that she wants to. I was just to much of an ass hole to realize it. But what about her? What if her friends treat her differently because she's friends with a girl like me. I know she's sorta popular so its for sure going effect what people think. She looked up from my hand and looked at me then gave a warming smile. I gave her a small smile in return and looked down. I'm such a dick. I really need to get over myself and stop thinking people are after me. Well, people are but not everyone. Not Miley.

"All done." She cheerfully said.

I looked up at my hand and saw it all wrapped up and bandage.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said.

It was silence for a few minutes. Neither of us said anything, only the sound of our breathing filled the room.

"Well I better go." She said while getting up from the chair. This time, I was the one who grabbed her arm and stopped her. She was always half way turned around but stopped to look at me with a confused look. I let go of her arm quickly.

"Don't." I said seriously.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Uhm, you said you wanted to talk."

She folded her arms over her chest, "I did, but you don't want to. So I don't want to waste your time." She stated.

"You don't know if I want to talk or not."

"You do?" She said with a hopeful look.

"Uhm, yeah I do."

A smile light smile came on her face and she sat back down.

"Okay, let's talk."

I smiled back a little and took a deep breathe.

What the fuck am I getting myself into?

**A.N. So, you like it? I hope so. You guys are awesome for reviewing. It means a lot to me, keeps me motivated. I had Puddle Of Mud on repeat when I wrote this. Good song. Well, review :) I enjoy reading them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Perfect situation. **

"So what did **you **want to talk about?"

I was sitting on the kitchen chair with my injured hand on the table and my other in my lap. Miley was sitting across from me in the other chair as well. She had her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest. Her head was turned to the left a little while starring at the ground. She was biting the side of her lip and looked like she was thinking about what she was going to say next.

"Why don't you want to be friends with me?" She said while still looking away.

"I can't."

Her head turned to my direction, and she looked at me with a confused look. She was waiting for me to continue on why I can't, but I wasn't going to explain unless she wanted me to.

"Why not?" She asked.

I took a deep breathe and looked at her. "It's hard for me." She was about to say something but before she could I cut her off. "Let me explain, k?" She nodded.

"I'm not used to the whole 'friends' thing. I mean I did have friends but mostly just one main best friend. Yeah we were close and all, but she left. She just got up and moved out of the country without saying goodbye. Since then I'm not exactly a people person." I can't believe I just revealed that. No one knows that about me, but something inside of me made me do it. I just had to tell her why I can't be friends with anyone. Its not like don't want to be her friend, 'cause truth be told I do, just it's not easy.

"Lily, I'm so sorry." She softly said.

"Just don't worry about it. It's in the past."

"But still, I'm sorry." I looked away. Wait, why does **she **want to be friends to begin with. I looked back at her and she was still looking at me with worry in her eyes. "Why do you even want to be my friend?"

She hesitated then said, "You just.. Intruge me." What the hell does that mean? "I intruge you?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're just different, not bad different but good different. When you first got here for some reason I just wanted to get to know you."

I'm different. No, I'm good different. I guess that's, good? I never had a conversation like this with anyone so I really don't know what to say. But I might as well just tell her that I'm not a friendship material. "Miley.." She looked at me smiling. "I'm not a good person. There's a lot about me that you don't know and that you probably won't like."

"I like everything about you." She stated.

"You only know me from what you see at school. I'm totally different when I'm not there." I didn't have a smile on my face but for some reason she did.

"Then let me get to know you." I let out a groan and bent over putting my head on my hands. She doesn't fucking get it does she?

"Now what's wrong?" She asked.

"You don't fucking get it." I snapped while raising my head up.

"What don't I get?" She's stupid. So fucking stupid.

I got up from the chair and started walking towards the stairs. I want her to leave, just for her to get up and get out. If she's not going to understand why something this simple can't happen, then she'll never understand anything about me. She was still sitting down on the chair but followed me soon after. I headed up the stairs and she was right behind me. "Lily, stop." I did what she said, but I stopped in my room not by the stairs.

"What Miley?" I questioned harshly while turning around to face her.

"Stop walking away from me every chance you get." She simply said. There was no anger in her voice, it was just relaxed and calm.

"I'm not walking away, it's just you don't fucking get it. I can't be friends with you, it's hard but obviously you can't realize that!" I shouted while throwing my hands up. My heart was racing and my adrenaline was pumping, I felt like I was on fire. It was pissing me off that she didn't understand why I couldn't. Why it hurt to get attached to someone and have them leave. I couldn't do that again.

"Are you done?" Calmly she said.

My hands were cupping my face, then ran my fingers over my head through my hair. I just nodded and set my arms to my sides.

"I'm not going anywhere if you that's what you think. All this time you tried to push me away but I stayed. I'm trying to show you that I care but you won't open your eyes and see that." I just stood there in shock. She was right, I was so caught up in her annoying me and bugging me to realize that she is trying. She didn't leave even when I was the one that pushed her away. Maybe, just maybe we can have something. Before I knew it she was in front of me starring into my eyes. I couldn't move or speak, it felt like there was a gravitational pull or something. Suddenly, I felt her arms hug around my waist while her head was pressed against my chest. My breathing became heavier and my heart started to race. I didn't hug her back, not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't move.

"I like you Lily, I just want you to like me back too." Her voice was so peaceful and calm when she said that.

I let out a sigh and raised my head up towards the ceiling. My head was tilted back and I closed my eyes. As I was doing that she hugged me tighter. Finally, I brought my head back down, at first I hesitated to lift my arms up to hug her back, but after a moment or two I did. "Good." She mumbled into my chest. "I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear. I haven't said sorry to anyone in years and here I am saying it to her. She pulled back with her arms still attached to my waist, "why are you sorry?" I pulled my head back to look at her. "I wanted to be your friend, but I acted like a complete ass hole about it."

She giggled, "S'kay Lily. I understand where you're coming from." I let out a small laugh and gave a huge grin. In return she gave me one too.

This is definitely not how 'friends' hug. She knows it and I know it.

A month has gone by since our little talk at my house. Why does everything happen at my house? Oh well. Anyways, since then me and Miley have bonded. I'm more talkative with her at school and even out of school. She sits by me in English again and even in our other classes including lunch. A few of her friends have talked to her about me being a bad example towards her, but she just told them to fuck off basically. It felt good having a friend around again. I didn't think that once we talked that I'd be more open with her. Its weird how just in a short time this girl could just make me feel different. Whenever I'd get mad or annoyed about a teacher or a stupid teen at school she'd always find a way to get me relaxed. I don't what it is about her but it was good. Okay, now back to here and now. Miley and I were at my house in my room. She was sitting on my bed while I was looking through my dresser drawers for my other pack of cigarettes.

"Fuck. Where did I leave them?" I asked myself out loud.

Miley was in the middle of the bed sitting Indian style while looking through my Ipod. "Why do you smoke Lily?" She asked.

"I dunno. It just relaxes me." I said while continuing to look through my drawers.

"Well it's bad for you and gross."

"I know but I can't help it." I gave up on the search and went towards my desk chair to sit down.

She was still looking through my Ipod while saying, "Do you think you can try and stop? For me?" I looked at her and huffed. "Yeah okay. I've been smoking for over a year, it's not easy believe me."

"I'll believe you if you try again."

"Maybe." I muttered.

"I love this song!" She squealed. I looked up and saw her getting up from my bed and going to the stereo to plug my Ipod in. The song started with a piano and drums, while the song began Miley started to move her head to the beat. At first I didn't know what song it was until I heard the voice.

_The way your hair swings over your eyes, the motor in my head turns. _

_Wanting you for such a long time, _

_in my mind, a heart, a lesson to learn. _

Miley started to sing along with the song, then started to sing louder with the chorus.

_So hold my hand_

_I'll take you everywhere _

_Anywhere, you wanna go. _

I couldn't help but smile. She had an amazing voice when she sang, just an amazing voice in general. No, stop. I shouldn't be thinking this. Hell, why am I thinking this? This is ridiculous. She's just a friend. That's all, plus I don't do relationships. She knows that, but she doesn't know I'm gay. Yeah, after all this time being friends she doesn't know I'm gay. It's not like I'm afraid to tell her, 'cause that's definitely not it, it's just she never asked about any previous relationships. Plus, I'm not going randomly come out and say "Oh yeah Miley, by the way I'm gay!" Uhh no, not going to happen. What she doesn't know right now won't hurt her.

_The way your words keep me in line,_

_I know what I'm here for. _

_Waking up to the green of you eyes,_

_It's something I'll get used to. _

My stomach started to drop from the lyrics being sung. They were true, her words do keep me in line. I was looking at the floor until I saw Miley walk passed me singing. I looked up towards her to see her headed towards my closet. She was looking through my t shirts that were hanging up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She just continued to sing while browsing through my clothes.

_Do do do do do do do do _

_You'll never know,_

_I'm after you _

"Miley?" Still she was just looking through my clothes. Finally she stopped at a t shirt and pulled it out. I didn't notice which one she picked but she turned around with it pressed agaisnt her.

"How does this look?" She asked.

She had my favorite black and blue long sleeve stripped t shirt pressed against her. My palms started to get sweaty so I wiped them on my jeans.

"Uh, it looks nice." I managed to say.

"Really? I think I'll try it on." She simply said.

Before I knew it she turned around and started to take her shirt off. It felt like a huge knot was in my throat, my eyes got widen from the sight I was seeing. She had on a light red bra which went well with her tanned skin. Her body was slim and her skin looked soft. She pulled the shirt over her head and turned around with it still half way on. I saw perfectly formed breast in the light red bra before she could put her shirt down. I felt paralyzed. Her stomach was so slim and toned, I just wanted to walk over there and run my hands all over her body. God, temptation was running through me like there was no tomorrow.

"Now how does it look?"

I broke out of my thoughts and saw her in my shirt. It was a little bigger on her since I did wear some of my shirts loose. She had short shorts on to begin with and with my shirt it just was a little shorter above the short line.

"Uhm.. You.. You look good." I stuttered.

"Really?" She asked.

"No," her face fell, "you look great. Looks better on you then me." I said with a smile. She started to walk towards me slowly with both her hands behind her back. Before I knew it she was in front of me with both hands on the arm set. She was bent over with her face in front of mine. I could feel her breathe on my face, that's how close she was. It's just a dream. Only a dream. I'll wake up. This is not happening. Her blue eyes were starring into mine intensively, like she was trying to read my mind.

"Miley.." I whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Who do you like Lily?" She asked. Is this a trick question?

"I uh..." I trailed off.

_What you got girl, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind _

_Because your love your love your love_

_Is my drug _

_Your love your love your love _

Miley rolled her eyes and lifted herself up. She mouthed 'hold on' then turned around to answer her phone. Her back was towards me as she walked towards the door.

_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! _I screamed in my head. What was she doing? Oh my god. My heart was racing and my knees felt weak. She was totally coming on to me, that was for sure. But did I want that to happen? God, I don't know. She doesn't even know I'm gay and hell for all I know she's straight. She did have that dick of a boyfriend Jake. What is going on. My body felt stiff, I couldn't move at all. I was broken out of thought when I heard Miley say 'bye' to the person on the other line.

"Lily I have to go, my daddy needs me to come home and do some errands for him. I'll text you later, kay?" She said sweetly.

I nodded while trying to stand up. "See ya." I muttered.

She turned around and gave me a small little wave 'bye' then she was gone.

Finally, I was standing up. I looked around my room to make sure this was real, that what just almost happened was reality. I realized my Ipod was still playing, but a different song was on this time. I walked over to it but before I turned it off, I heard the last of the song lyrics.

_She's such a rush, she's such a crush_

_She's one in a million _

_She's such a rush, can't get enough_

_She's pumping through my veins_

_She's too fun to be, so gone to me_

_Too good to be true to me _

I turned the Ipod off and went to my bed. I laid my back down onto the bed while starring at the ceiling with my hands folded on my stomach. I was fiddling with my thumbs while thinking about everything that has happened this past month. Everything felt like it was happening so fast, my feelings were definitely getting the best of me and I had no control.

I was in trouble, but it felt like heaven.

**A.N. Ahhh! I feel like I'm rushing it:/ am I? Tell me, if I am I'll back off. Oh yes, and there will probably be more time skips. Btw the songs are 'Hold My Hand' NewFoundGlory, 'Your Love Is My Drug' Ke$ha & 'True To Me' MetroStation. But really guys, tell me what you think. I don't want to push it but I couldn't help it this chapter:p hehehe. Review loves!**

**Btw, I wanna do another shout out. To every person who has taken the time and reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me and it DOES brighten up my day =) so thank you. **

**P.S. .idiot.21- you have been a faithful reviewer so thank you :) I know I've said this before but your reviews honestly do keep me motivated. Thank you sosososo much =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. 'Cause its me, & you, we're all alone baby. Sneaking out our windows, we're on top of the city. So make it happen, make your move, tomorrow is waiting. **

Ahh, nothing like having a three hour nap to feel refreshed. Once Miley had left I passed out on the bed, and damn did it feel good. I was laying on my stomach since that's the only way I really sleep anymore. I don't know what it is, but if I fall asleep on my back I always end up flat on my stomach. Oh well. Anyways, I was laying on the bed with the left side of my head buried into the pillow. I turned on to my back to stretch my arms over my head thoroughly then turned to my right to see what time it was.

"Ahh. It's only ten thirty." I yawned.

I turned my gaze to the ceiling, once I realized what I just said my head snapped back to the direction of the clock.

"Ten thirty!"

Oh fuck me. I didn't think it was late when I fell asleep. Now I'm going to up all night, just great. I let a groan while grabbing the pillow from the back of my head then placing it over my face. Suddenly, I felt a vibration coming from the right side of my leg so I took the pillow away from my face and shoved my hand into my pocket. I raised my cell phone up to look at the screen to see '1 New Text Message', after glancing at the screen I flipped open the phone and opened the message.

**1 New Message via Miley:**

_'Heyy Lils:) are u awake now?'_

Uhm, how did she know I was sleeping? I sat myself up then looked away from the phone to look around my room. Nothing on my left, nothing on my right, and yes I did look up at the ceiling to see if she was there. Shut up you would have done the samething too. Once I knew that she wasn't in the room my eyes went back to the screen. I hit reply to text her back.

_'Um.. Yeah. How did u know I was sleepin?' _

I hit send then closed my phone while setting it on the night stand. I swung my fight over the edge of the bed then got up to go to the bathroom real fast. Have you noticed that? Every time anyone wakes up they automatically have to go pee. Weird... Alright then, back to what's happening. Right after going pee I went to my night stand to see if Miley had text me back. I flipped open my phone and surely enough one new text message from Miley.

'_I stopped by after my chores but ur mom said u were sleeping. So I thought I'd txt u to see if ur up but u already answered my question :)'_

I shook my head a little and laughed. Once again I hit reply and started typing my message.

_'Obviously since I'm txtin u. So was there somethin u wanted?'_

Quickly I hit send and waited a few minutes for a message in return. Obviously there was a reason why she came by so late. Well, eightish-nine isn't really late but still, there's most likely a reason why she had to. Like I predicted before I got a message in return within minutes. I flipped my phone open and clicked 'read.'

_'Wanna go for a walk? :)'_

It's almost eleven and she wants to go for a walk? Oh what the hell. I typed 'sure' and told her I'd meet her at her house in about ten minutes. Since she didn't live that far away it wouldn't take long to get there. Once she texted back 'k(:' I closed my phone and tossed it on my bed. I went to my closet to get a different shirt since this probably smelt horrible. I grabbed an all black t shirt, pulled off my dirty one and replaced it with the clean one. My hair was down to begin with so I quickly ran a brush through it, I mean I didn't want to look like I had bed hair. After, I swift up my phone from my bed and headed out the door. My mom was already asleep so I didn't have to sneak out, besides she's a heavy sleeper too so she wouldn't hear me. So I pretty much raced down the stairs and ran out the door, I didn't realize I did until I made it outside. Ahh, it was so nice out. Not too cold or too hot, it was just right. Once I made my way down my driveway I started to walk towards Miley's. Within 5 minutes I was on her front porch in front of her door and was about to knock but I completely forgot what time it was and her dad was probably sleeping. Idiot. I lowered my hand down from the door but as I did I heard some noises coming from her back yard. I turned around to see Miley walking from behind her house.

She grinned, "Hey."

In return I smiled back, "Sneaking out huh?"

She took a step towards me, "Look who's talking."

I put both my hands in my pockets and huffed, "I always sneak out. But you? That's a first."

"You know there's a first for everything."

I shook my head with a smile on my face and walked off the porch while walking pass her. She didn't follow me so I stopped about ten feet away and turned around, "You coming?" She nodded her head and soon after was right next to me. We were walking side by side with our arms almost touching; my hands were still in my pockets while her's were folded over her chest. It wasn't quiet during our walk either, we talked about her family, where she grew up, why she moved out her from Tennessee and other things. I really didn't want to talk about my life, I rather listen to her talk about her's. Somehow we ended up on the beach, the same exact spot where I pretty much met her. Miley sat down on the sand with her arms supporting her from behind and her legs stretched out. I sat down by her with my knees bent and arms hanging over them.

"So, are you going to tell me about you?" She questioned.

Damn. Not really.

Yeah, after this whole time us being friends I never really told her about MY life. I always tried to avoid it.

"What is there to tell?" I said while starring out into the ocean.

I could feel her roll her eyes even though I couldn't see her. "Well, I've been talking about myself none stop since we left my house. So it's your turn."

I shook my head a little then looked down. "Nah, I'll pass."

"Oh c'mon Lily. I feel like I barely know you."

"Let's keep it that way." I said seriously.

I took a glimpse at her after raising my head up and she was giving me a puppy dog face. It was cute. "Pwwweaaseee Wiwy." I chuckled and looked down again. She was still giving the puppy dog look but this time hand her hands intertwined with each other in front of her. I caved. What can I say? She's adorable.

"Okay, okay." I chuckled, "What do you wanna know?"

She stopped the pouting and smiled, "Everything and anything."

I took a moment to think about what I wanted to say. I would tell her some stuff, just I don't know about everything. I took a deep breathe, "Well, I lived in Malibu my how life just went to a different school. I get in trouble a lot even when I don't try too. I'm not a people person. I love surfing and occasionally skate boarding, when I was 15 I got my first tattoo, and I love the hot weather." I turned to look at Miley who had a surprise look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You got a tattoo when you were 15?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

She blinked, "My dad would kill me if I got one that young."

I shrugged, "I never told my mom 'til I was 16. She didn't know about the other one I had either for a while."

"You have more?" She squealed.

"Yeah? Why is this so shocking? People get tattoos all the time."

She shrugged, "I don't know..." She paused, "Can I see them?" She shyly asked. I nodded. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and turned around so my back was towards her. I had a tattoo on my neck with the initials 'IMTF', while I still had my hair up her fingers traced around the letters. I jumped a little and she stopped. "No, it's fine." Then she continued. I got goose bumps and shivers all over my neck. The touch of her fingers gave me butterflies in my stomach, it was amazing.

"What do they stand for?" She asked while still tracing it.

Once she stopped I let my hair down from my hand and turned my body back to it's position from before. "In My Thoughts Forever." I calmly said. What she didn't know, is that it was a tattoo for my dad. And what else she didn't know, is that he was dead. I don't want to explain it but I figured she's going to ask anyway.

"Oh. What about the rest?" She curiously asked.

Okay maybe she won't ask.

"You've already seen the one on my ribcage." I turned my head to look at her and her cheeks were blushing,

"I'm sorry I stared in the locker room." She softly said. Oh yeah, the first day she was looking at my stomach when I was changing. Totally forgot about that day. "It's okay. You were just curious and I didn't mean to snap at you."

She chuckled, "I would snap at someone who was starring at my stomach while I was changing."

I giggled, "I suppose you're right."

Suddenly she got serious, "Your tattoos are beautiful. I really like the one on your ribcage though." I looked down and mumbled "Thanks." I saw from the corner of my eye that she was smiling while drawing shapes into the sand with her fingers. I looked back into the ocean and just starred into the sea. It was beautiful at night, with the moon reflecting off the water with the clear skies. Now this night was amazing. I'm with a gorgeous girl on a beach at like eleven o'clock at night with the full moon out. Could it get any better?

"Lily?" I heard Miley say.

I broke out of my thoughts, "Hmm?"

Suddenly I felt something on my right shoulder and my heart started to race, I looked down and saw Miley's head on it. What was she doing? "Yeah Miley?" I asked again. I was still looking down at her waiting for a reply, I saw that her eyes were closed and a small smile was formed on her lips. "Nothing, you're just warm and I'm cold." I whispered 'oh' and looked back at the ocean. What do I do now? God, she always tries things like this. I'm not complaining but its hard to control myself. I took my left arm and put in behind me to help support myself and got the courage to put my right arm over her shoulder. We stayed like this for a few minutes and it was great, until my arm started to go numb. I went to move it a little to get blood flowing again but once I did I lost balance and fell on my back. A big 'oompfh' sound was made as mine and Miley's bodies hit the ground. I quickly raised up on my elbows to look at her.

"Sorry. My arm gave out." I said.

Miley was supporting herself on her left elbow while saying, "Lily, S'kay. No big deal." I nodded and laid back into the sand while putting my arms behind my head. I was starring at the stars in the sky looking for a shooting star and also trying to find the big dipper, my search stopped once I felt Miley's head pressed against the left side of my chest while snuggling into my body. My heart started racing again and butterflies were forming in my stomach. You've got to be kidding me? Why does she have to be so affectionate, seriously fuck! Out of nowhere with no control of my body what so ever my right arm went around her shoulder. Stop Lily, just stop. I was about to pull away until Miley's arm went over my stomach. No. No. No. She pulled me closer to her so I reflected and pulled her closer to me.

"You're really warm Lily." She said into my chest.

I don't trust my voice. So I tried to clear my throat, "Y-yeah. I g-guess."

She wasn't lying about being cold. Her arm felt like ice, but it wasn't even cold out. Well I didn't think it was cold but that's just me. About five minutes passed by and I felt something raise up. My eyes were closed so I opened them to see Miley leaning on her left arm again looking at me.

"Wake up sleepy head. We need to head back." Softly she said.

I propped myself up on my elbows again and looked around. I wasn't sleeping but she doesn't know that. "What time is it?" This time she sat up quickly, then stood up. "I don't know, probably midnight." I looked up at her and she gave me a goofy grin. I pushed myself up and brushed the sand off my pants. "Alright, let's go." On our way back it was quiet. Not an uncomfortable silence or awkward but just a peaceful silence. I don't know why she wasn't talking but for me I was to wrapped up in my thoughts on what just happened. I know Miley likes to be touchy and all but don't you think that went a tad far? I was looking at the ground while thinking about everything. Suddenly we came to a stop.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow." Miley said.

I looked up to see that we had stopped at the Stewart's house. We were in front of her porch and Miley was standing right in front of me.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We have to do this another time. I had fun."

Blank. Yep, my mind went blank. Don't ask why, but it just did. I tried to get my words out but stuttered, "Y-yeah, s-sure." You're so fucking stupid Truscott.

Miley giggled and started to walk away, she turned around to say one last goodbye. "Goodnight Lily." She smiled and walked into her back yard.

I turned on my heals and started to walk towards home. Once there I went through the front door and straight up to my room. I couldn't gather my thoughts together. This was confusing me more and more, Miley was definitely getting to me. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. Damn, fuck. Did Miley like me? Was she gay? Did she ever think of me in more of a friendly way? I mean, from what has happened it's hard not to think that. I can't control what I feel inside any longer, she makes it hard. I don't know what's going to happen further on with this friendship but I know for a fact how I felt towards her. Yeah it might confuse me on how she feels about me.

But I am definitely falling for Miley.

**A.N. So.. You like the Lileyness? I hope so(: & yay Lily for admitting her feelings to herself! Hahah. oh my goodness school ends Wednesday! Yay! Then summer! Haha, I'm excited. Anyways, review please? Thank you loves. **

**P.S. Since school is ending I will most likely be updating a lot more! Btw expect more Liley to come =)**


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster.

**I didn't sleep at all last night. So many thoughts were running through my head from what had happened. It was Monday which meant school, great. I went to bed around five thirty a.m and got up around six thirty, I'm so going to be cranky today. I'm on my way to school driving down the road just listening to the radio. The sun was beating down on the wind shield which was making it difficult to see, so I opened up my dash board counsel and grabbed my Avatars to put them on. Once I put them on I turned on the radio to listen to some music. **

_**This may never start**_

_**We could fall apart**_

_**And I'd be your memory**_

_**Lost your sense of fear**_

_**Feelings insincere**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_

**I rolled my eyes at the song playing through the speakers. Of course once I turn on the radio a song plays that fits my scenario. Damn you public radio stations. Still, I let the song play out. Within minutes I was close to the school. I turned my left signal on, then turned into the school's parking lot. I searched around for a parking spot since I couldn't find one right away. Finally I found one. Yes! I pulled up close to it then was about to turn into the space until a huge black Dodge pick up truck skitted into the parking spot. I automatically slammed on my breaks before I could hit him. **

**I slammed the palms of my hand on the steering wheel. "What the fuck!"**

**I took my sunglasses off and looked at the trucks drivers side waiting for someone to get out. Suddenly, the truck door open and I saw someone's legs pop out, soon after a body jumped down. Are you fucking kidding ? It was that dude.. What's his name? John? Jason? Jimmy? Jake! Bastard. I rolled down my window and shouted at him. **

**"Dumb fuck, didn't you see me about to pull in there?" **

**He turned around and gave me a smirk, "Actually no." **

**"Uh yeah you did."**

**He walked towards the drivers window but stopped a few feet away, "What are you going to do about it?" **

**I gritted my teeth and clenched onto my steering wheel, "Nothing.." He gave me a sly grin, "That's what I thought." Then he turned around and walked away. Fuck you. I put my car in drive and went on another search for a parking spot. That bastard better watch his back. **

**Everyone and everything has gotten on my nerves so far today. Teachers are giving me stupid lectures on how I need to participate more in class and actually pay attention. They need to shut the fuck up, I've been getting A's on ALL my tests even though I don't pay attention. Whatever, they probably think I'm cheating which I'm not. I actually know what I'm doing. Anyways, these teens here keep bumping into me in the halls on purpose. If it's not this dude, it's this chick. I already snapped at one of them, and man did their face turn white as snow. Fuck heads. Okay, now back to what I'm doing. It's Chemistry and I have my head on my desk. I haven't seen Miley all day, nor was she in my English class. I wonder where she is. Maybe I came on to strong last night and she doesn't want to see me. But she was the one the came on to me first, or maybe she wasn't expecting me to put my arm around her. Oh, I don't fucking know. Out of nowhere the bell rang. I lifted my head up from my desk to see students rushing out the door. I snatched my bag from off the ground, through it over my shoulder and walked out. Like always I went to my locker first, but this time I didn't have a lunch so I just placed my back bag in there. **

**I slammed my locker shut and walk off to the cafeteria. Since Miley wasn't here I guess I'll be sitting at the lunch table by myself. Usually I'd go out for a smoke, but I've been cutting back since Miley had made that comment about it. Yeah, I'm actually trying to stop for her. Weird? Isn't it? Once I got to the cafeteria I made my way to a table. I pulled my Ipod from my back pocket and sat down. Right away I placed my headphones in my ear and searched for a song. A few moments later I felt hands over my eyes. I am not in the mood for games, so I grabbed the hands and was about to pull them away until I realized they were small soft hands. **_**Miley. **_

**I smiled, "Whoever it is better let go before I flip them over my back."**

**The hands let go of my face and I turned around to see that it was Miley. **

**"Jeeze, violent are we?" **

**I chuckled, "You don't even know."**

**I turned back around and Miley took the seat next to me. I turned my head to look at her and she looked pale. I wonder what's wrong. **

**"Are you okay?" I questioned. **

**She gave me a soft smile, "Yeah, I just don't feel that good." **

**"Maybe you should go home then." **

**Her right elbow went on the table and she rested her head on the palm of her hand. She looked at the table then looked back at me. "I was home but I wanted to come to school." **

**I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want to come to school if you're this sick?"**

**She shrugged her left shoulder, "I don't know. Just wanted to."**

**"Ah, I see."**

**I took my head phones out from my ear them wrapped them up around my Ipod. My gaze was down focusing on my Ipod, but was quickly broken when I heard Miley talking to someone. I looked up to see Jake. That bastard has got some nerve to come around her. He was standing at the corner of the table near Miley. She wasn't looking at him since she had her head in her hands that were rested on the table. **

**"Jake, just leave me alone." Miley pleated. **

**"No, we need to talk about 'us' still." He argued. **

**"Us? There is no us. For one you dumped me and second I want nothing to do with you. So just leave." **

**Annoyance and anger was in Miley's voice. This guy doesn't know how to take a hint, does he?**

**"I know you still want me Miley, so just stop the play hard to get and just admit it."**

**Miley let out a groan and while her head snapped up in his direction. "No. Get this through your head: I. Don't. Like. You." She paused after every word to make her point clear. Still he wouldn't walk away. His hand raised up from his side and he sat it on Mileys. "Don't touch me Jake." This dude needs to back the fuck off right now. Can't he see she wants nothing to do with him? Still he didn't move his hand so Miley tried to move her's, but before she could he grabbed onto it. I stood up from the chair quicker then lighting. **

**I gritted my teeth, "She said don't touch her. So let go."**

**Jake's gaze broke from Miley to look up at me. He let go of Miley's hand and gave me a dirty look. **

**"Don't tell me what to do Truscott."**

**"Then don't touch her." **

**He gave a sarcastic laugh, "Protective much? What is she? Your girlfriend?" **

**I hesitated, "No."**

**He let out a huff, "Yeah sure. Everyone here can see that you want her. Especially the way you look at her when she's not looking. God, you stupid dyke." **

**My fists clenched and my eyebrows narrowed, "No, I don't. Now just walk away."**

**Jakes eyes went to look at my fists. I know he knows that I was pissed so that must have been what he wanted to continue on. "Stop the tough girl act. You're nothing but a little girl who's hated by her mommy and daddy." My eyes grew wider and my blood started to boil. Fucking bastard. **

**"Awh, did I hit a nerve?" He said in a mocking voice. **

**I took a step forward but Miley stood up to block my way. She had her back towards me and looked me in the eyes. "Lily, just stop. He's not worth it." She whispered. **

**"Yeah Lily stop otherwise daddy might get mad." **

**After that I went blank. I shoved passed Miley and lunged at Jake. That fucking bastard is going to get what he deserves. I tackled Jake to the ground and was on top of him straddling his waist. My fists were tightly clenched together as I made contact with his face. **

**"You stupid bastard! I told you to walk away." I shouted at him while still smashing his face in. He tried to use his arms to cover his face but couldn't since I was punching to fast. By now the whole cafeteria was surrounding us watching Jake get his ass kicked by a girl. I grabbed his shirt then used my right fist to continue hitting his head. I heard Miley shouting 'Stop!' And 'Lily!' But I just blocked that out. No one ever talks about my dad. No one. Suddenly I felt arms around my waist pulling me off Jake. I squirmed through whoever's arm it was that was holding me and tried to get back to what had to be done. I saw Jake's face covered in blood and a few people kneeling by him. He was definitely out cold. **

**"You better fucking thank your lucky stars that they pulled me off you!" I shouted as I was being pulled away.**

**Finally I ripped the persons hands off of my waist and stood there while breathing heavily. I looked at the people around and saw scared and shocking faces looking at me and what I've done. I turned to look at Miley who's face was scared shitless. My blood was still boiling and still pumping adrenalin through my veins. I looked away and headed towards the cafeteria doors. As I made my way out two security guards and two cops were rushing through the halls towards me. Since the cafeteria had windows where you could see out in the halls everyone was looking at me. A police officer roughly grabbed me and slammed me against the locker stomach first. They took my hands and forcibly put them behind my back to cuff them. When they pulled me off the lockers I turned my head to look at Miley one last time to see her starring at me with no emotion. The cops were telling me my rights but I couldn't hear them, all I could do is continue to look at Miley and just wonder what she was thinking. **

**Miley then broke the gaze and shook her head while turning to walk away. I closed my eyes tightly and hung my head down while they dragged me away. **

_**Three hours later. **_

**"So Miss Truscott, are you finally going to tell us why you did what you did?" The principle asked. **

**They've been asking me the same questions for the past three hours. Instead of taking me to the police station they brought me into the principles' office. I haven't said anything since the incident but just shake my head yes or no. **

**"Well?" He dragged. **

**"He said something about my dad." I mumble. **

**"What was that?" **

**"He said something about my dad." I raised my voice. **

**My arms were on the arm set and my head was looking down. "What did he say about your dad?" I said nothing. "What did he say about your dad that made you do this?" I was still silent. Dumb fuck, ask him. Oh wait, he's probably in the hospital knocked out so they can't. **

**"Okay Lily, if you're not going to speak about this then you will have to discuss this with the judge." He stated. **

**"I know." **

**"Til then you are suspended for the remainder of this week and next week. You can leave now."**

**With that I quickly stood up and walked out the room. The school halls were empty due to class time so it gave me a chance to avoid everyone. I raced out the exit and to my car. I started it then quickly put it in reverse, drive then skitted out the parking lot. Within minutes I was in the driveway of my house. The school had called my mom but she was on a business trip and couldn't come out. I was still in my car when I got home. I couldn't get out for some reason, all I did was just sit there and stare out my windshield. My CD that I had put in after I left the school was playing. **

_**I never really wanted you to see**_

_**The screwed up side of me that I keep**_

_**Locked up inside of me so deep**_

_**It always seems to get to me**_

_**I never really wanted you to go**_

_**So many things you should have known**_

_**I guess for me there's just no hope**_

_**I never meant to be so cold **_

**I screamed at the top of my lungs. I am a monster. A fucking monster. Everyone and everything hated me and I hated them. My own mom was ashamed of me, who wouldn't? Even Miley probably is now. I wouldn't blame her for not talking to me ever again. But I need her. I really do need her. She has been the only good thing in my life since my dad. I lost him and now I've lost her. Tears started to stream down my face like a water fall, I just couldn't control it any longer. My body shook and blood started to boil again. I was so mad, so fucking mad at myself. I hated everything that I've become. Everything little thing about me I hated. I started to slam my fists on the steering wheel but stopped when a shot off pain shot up my arm. I looked at my right fist and saw it was a blue ish purple and swollen. It was probably broken or sprained from hitting Jake. **

**"Fuck!" I shouted. **

**See? I'm broken. I'm a fucked up person who's finally cracked. God, just take it away. Everything. You should have taken me instead of my dad, at least he could have meaning in this world. I once again punched my steering wheel with my right fist but shouted out in pain when it made contact. I need to go to a hospital. But I'm not. Fuck that. I turned the car off and opened the door then slammed it soon after. **

**I rushed into my house while holding onto my right hand. Once inside I rushed straight to the bathroom to was it off the blood. I ran my hand under the hot water from the sink and used a towel to dab it off. When I got it sorta cleaned I used a towel to wrap it up tightly. I looked for the first aid kit when Miley had it last but had no idea where she left it. Fuck. **

**I made up my mind and gave in. I walked out the house towards my car, turned it on, put in reverse then drove to the hospital. **

**Four days. Four days since what happened at the school and since I've seen or heard from Miley. I knew it. She hates me now. I don't blame her though. She hasn't tried texting, calling or even to bother to come over, but I haven't done any of those either. Why should I? If she cared enough to wonder what happened wouldn't she go out of her way to come and see me? Whatever. Anyways, I've been home for the past four days doing nothing. I went to court earlier this morning with my mom to see what my punishment was. I figured juvie or jail, right? No. Anger-mangement classes. I have to attened those two times a week for six months. Oh fuck my life. After everything that happened my mom didn't say anything about. She probably knew what the reason was this time and didn't want to talk about it. Good. Plus she was gone again on a business trip. I doubt it, she probably wants to get out of this house. **

**Anyways, I was in my room sitting at my desk tapping my cast on it. Yeah, I got a cast on my right hand since I broke up. Who would have thought that? I guess I didn't realize I was punching him so hard. Oh well. As I continued to tap my red cast on the desk due to boredom I heard the door bell ring. I stopped and turned around to look at my door like I was expecting whoever it was to be behind it. I got up from my chair, opened my door and walked down stairs. It was about nine thirty at night so it was dark out. When I got to the door I couldn't see outside to see who it was so I just opened it. Oh my god. **

**It was Miley. **

**A.N. What do you think? Hmm... A lot to come next chapter. I know I promised more Liley this chapter but I wanted to make a scene and show you how Lily felt towards everything. I promise next chapter there will be some. Review please?**

**Songs:**

**Memory - Sugarcult. **

**Cold - Crossfade. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

Scared, happy, relieved, confused, angry. All these emotions suddenly started to build up inside of me when I saw Miley at the front door. What is she doing here? I mean, I'm happy to see her face again, but I didn't expect her to ever talk to me again let alone show up at my house this late. We're standing at the front door still looking into each others eyes. I'm not saying anything and either is she. Miley has her arms wrapped around herself while nibbling on her lower lip. She looks...scared. Suddenly the silence breaks.

"Hi." Miley softly said.

I blink a few times to snap out of my thoughts then respond. "Hey."

"Uh.. Can I come in?" I nod and she walks past me to come inside. I close the door then turn around to face Miley who has her gaze on the ground. She does looks scared, like really scared.

"Uhm, not to be a bitch or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

She continued to look at the ground, "I wanted to see you and talk about some things."

Now she wants to talk? Where was she four days ago? Okay this bothers me. She didn't talk to me for about four days and now expects me to welcome her with open arms and talk. Right.

"Now you want to talk? Where were four days ago?" I asked harshly.

She finally looked up, "I was really sick those four days."

Oh yeah. I totally forgot she was sick when she came to school that day. But what about calling or texting?

"You could have called or texted me." I pointed out.

"I lost my phone plus I wanted to talk to you in person."

Well now I feel even more like a bitch. I nodded, "Okay."

"Can we go upstairs and talk?" She questioned.

"Sure." With that I started to walk towards the stair case to my room. Miley wasn't close behind to follow, she was about five steps behind me. Great, now she doesn't even want to be close to me. Once we reached my room I went straight to my bed and sat on the edge. Miley came in soon after, closed the door then stood in the middle of the room with her arms still wrapped around herself. I brought my hands together on my lap and started to fiddle with my thumbs. It was silent again. I could only hear my breathing and hers. Fuck.

"Miley.." I began to say.

She cut me off, "You scared me Lily."

I looked at the ground, "I know." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you fight him?"

I didn't say anything. "Well?" She dragged on. Still silence. What was I supposed to tell her? He was talking about my dead father that you know nothing about. Yeah, okay.

"Lily answer me." Her voice got more higher and more annoyed.

"My dad." I mumbled.

"What?"

I was starring blankly at the ground still. I felt empty. I don't know why but I felt empty. Like my heart desintegrated, and my breathing stopped.

"Ans-"

My head snapped up from looking at the ground to look her straight in the eyes, "My dad!" I yelled.

She flinched a little due to my yelling but right now I don't care. Her face dropped while my eyes pierced through hes.

"Your dad?" She choked out.

"Yeah Miley, my dad. That bastard said something about my dad and I lost it." I harshly said.

"But your dad is..." She trailed off.

"Dead. My dad is dead." I said motionless. Still she didn't say anything, just stood there looking at me in disbelief. I got up from the bed to walk over to my window; I rested my head on the window seal while looking outside. She needs to know why I did what I did, why I don't let people walk over me like a damn door mat. How do I say this though? Do I just come out and tell her everything? I don't know. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

"It was about a year ago.." I began, "my dad and I were on our way home from a Lifehouse concert." I laughed a little while shaking my head, "He was so into the band Lifehouse, so for an early birthday gift I got him tickets to a show. He didn't wanna go unless I went with him. So I went with him of course. We had an amazing time there, he got to meet the band and get some autographs. He looked like a kid at a candy store, that's how happy he was. Everything went great until on our way home." I continued to look out the window while reminiscing on that day. "It was late and really dark. I being the fucking idiot that I am, was trying to show him the autograph shirt I got. A car coming from the opposite direction was speeding forty miles over the limit, my dad looked away from the road to look at my shirt and that's all it took for the drunk driver to crash into us." I could feel the tears coming and I was trying my damnest to hold them back. One tear shed down my left cheek. My eyes were watery and it was getting harder to breath. "He was killed instantly."

I felt warmth on my left side so I looked to see Miley hugging my left arm. "I'm so sorry Lily." I shrugged her off and walked past her while brushing pass her shoulder. I turned around to face her, "Don't touch me."

"Lily.. I'm just.." She trailed on.

"Save it. I don't need your sympathy." I snapped at her.

"Lily, I know how you feel. Don't push me away again." Miley pleaded.

Anger started to overcome me. Who the fuck does she think she is? She doesn't know jack shit about how I feel. No one does.

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like losing someone you love, someone you actually care about.. Someone who actually cared about you." I started to sniffle as tears suddenly streamed down my face. "He was my best friend, the best dad in the world and **I **killed him. If it wasn't for me he would still be alive!"

I was so angry, so damn angry. It hurt like hell, my heart felt like it was on fire and my chest felt tighter. He was gone and it was because of me. My stupid ass caused him to collide with that car. If I didn't try and show him that stupid t shirt he would have time to swerve away.

By now Miley was in front of me wrapping her arms around my arms that were attached to my sides and my waist. "Get off of me!" I shouted. Still she kept holding on. I tried to wiggle through from her grasp but I was so drained that I couldn't put up a fight. "Miley, I swear you better let go!" Nothing. It just made her grip on to me tighter.

"Shh, just let it out." Miley said peacefully.

I gave up on fighting with her. I can't do this on my own. I know I can't. My hands slacked for a moment, then they went to grasp her waist and as I was doing this Miley loosened up her grip so I could pull her in for a full hug. I buried my head in her crook of her neck while she moved her arms from my waist to put her left hand on my back rubbing it softly and her right hand on the back of my head getting tangled in my hair. Miley was now holding me while comforting me. I don't deserve this. I truly don't. After everything I put her and everyone else through, I don't deserve any caring.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered.

"I killed him Miley. I killed my own dad." I said into her neck.

She placed both her hands on each side of my cheek, then raised my head up to look at her. Those eyes, they showed so much love and care in them. It was incredible.

"You didn't kill your dad." She honestly said.

"Yeah I did! If it wasn't-"

She cut me off, "That wasn't your fault Lily. It was the other driver. You did nothing wrong sweetie."

She started to wipe the tears from my cheek with her thumb while looking into my eyes. "You are not a killer. I know that, your mom knows that, even your dad knows that."

"My mom hates me, she blames me for his death and I know it."

"No she doesn't. Your mom loves you Lily and you know that. She doesn't blame you for anything"

"Miley, she hasn't looked at me the same since that night. I know she hates me. I just know it." I protested.

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you. Did you ever think that the reason why she looks at you different is because she almost lost you that night to?" I shook my head. "See? She lost her husband and almost lost her daughter. She's scared she'll lose the only thing she has left." I looked away from Mileys face. She's right. I am the only thing my mom has left and I didn't even realize that.

"Your mom loves you with all her heart Lily and she doesn't blame you for anything. Neither does your dad." She said.

I thought about it. Would my dad really blame me for it? No. He wouldn't. I always thought it was my fault because I tried to show him something but the other driver would have hit us either way it went.

I looked back at Miley, "It's not my fault, is it?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No. It's not."

I gripped my arms around her waist tighter and pulled her closer to me. Miley brought her hands from my face to around my neck to fully hug me. "Thank you Miley." I mumbled. "You have no idea what this and you mean to me." I couldn't see her but I knew that she had a huge smile on her face from what I said.

"Lily, you have no idea what **you** mean to me."

I pulled away from the hug as did she. I started to wipe my face off with the palm of my hands. "I really hate crying and people seeing me like this." I said.

Miley chuckled, "S'kay Lily. Everyone does it."

"Not me." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "Right." I chuckled.

"I'm going to go was my face. Be right back."

I went to the bathroom real fast to wash my face off. As I was in there I looked in the mirror at myself. Here I was crying my eyes out, confessing my past with Miley. After everything I did she's always stuck with me. I never really knew how that felt, well I did with Mikalya, but this was different. This felt, real. I liked the feelings and comfort Miley gave me. It was the best feeling in the world, and to know that I do mean a lot to her felt even better. Hell, she made **everything **better. I looked away from the mirror to splash water on my face, after I had done that I looked up again to see something I haven't seen in a long time. A real smile. I had a real smile on my face and it was all because of Miley. I grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack, wiped my face off and set it back. I opened the door to go back into my bedroom. Miley was sitting in the middle of my bed looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey." She said.

I put my hands in my pocket then leaned against the door frame. "Hey." I smiled.

"How about we have a movie night?" She asked.

"It's late and don't you have to go to school tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "School's not _that _important to go to."

"Whoa, ditching school Miley? What will the teachers say about their perfect student?" I mocked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You're more important then that school."

My gaze broke from hers so I could look at the ground. I laughed a little to myself then nodded. I looked back up to see Miley looking through my tv stand at the movies. "What do you wanna watch?" She asked. I shrugged, "Doesn't matter." I made my way to my bed then sat on the edge with my hands still in my pockets. Miley was busy looking through the movies still trying to find one.

"Oh! I love this movie!"

I turned my head towards her to see her holding up 'Butterfly Effect'. You know the one with Ashton Kutcher? When he reads his journal and goes back in time or something like that? I dunno. Anyways, Miley took the DVD out of the case to put it in the DVD player. After she turned the tv on she crawled on my bed to the top of it and started to get under the covers. All I did was watch her get situated in my bed, under my covers. When she was done she looked at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to come sit next to me or do I get this bed all by myself?" She asked.

"Uh, okay."

I took my hands out of my pockets, got up from the bed to go around to the other side then sat next to her. I didn't go under the covers like she did since I didn't want to push it, nor did I sit that close to her.

"Why are you so far away?"

I turned to look at her and she had this disappointed look on her face. "I don't know?" She then scooted closer to me. My heart started to race again. What the hell? Soon after she was pressed against my right side with her head rested on my arm. Holy fuck. Why does she keep doing this. The movie hasn't even started yet and she's being so..touchy. I took a gulp and closed my eyes. Once I opened them I glanced and Miley and she looked uncomfortable. Was I making her uncomfortable? Maybe 'cause she's on my arm. Yeah, probably. So I got the courage to lift up my arm from her grasp to put it around her. My hand rested on her side while her arm went over my stomach.

"Better?" I asked.

She nuzzled into the side of chest, "Much better."

I felt on fire. This is pure torture, I swear. But whatever. I pushed all my nerves aside and relaxed. I focused on the TV screen and the movie had already began.

Ten minutes has passed and Miley is passed out. I looked down to see Miley sound asleep on the right side of my body. Her grip around my stomach had gotten tighter over the minutes, which was fine with me, but it seemed like she thought I'd get up and leave. Hell no. I'd stay like this forever if I could. This girl right here is phenomenal. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's amazing, caring, lovable, just everything. I had to be one lucky son of a bitch to have her as a friend. She brings out the good in me. No, scratch that. She makes me want to be a better person. I know somewhere deep down inside of me there is some kind of good, it's just waiting for the right person to help bring it out and I believe Miley is that person. She could be the one for me. I smiled at the thought of Miley being 'the' one. I took my hand from her side to move the hair from her eyes. Then lightly and softly I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. My hand went back to it's original spot while I rested my head on hers.

"You have no idea how much I adore you Miley Stewart." I whispered.

I felt her move a little underneath me and I couldn't help but giggle. I then got comfortable by pulling her closer to me and continuing to rest my head above hers. I wasn't tired at all. So sleep wasn't an option anytime soon.

I mean who wants to sleep when reality right here and right now was way better?

**A.N. Oh my. How did you like it? I would like to apologize now, I was very tired when I wrote this. So if it's choppy or anything I'm sorry. But I wanted to post it as soon as I could. Anyways, review =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. & then we kissed. **

I woke up due to the sun shinning in my eyes from the window. My nose scrunched up while my eyes closed tighter while I turned my head to avoid the sun. Why did the sun always have to shine when you're sleeping? Seriously. My head was still turned to my right while my eyes were closed until I remembered the night before. Quickly, my eyes shot opened to find myself in an empty bed. I sat up quickly looking around the room. Miley was gone. Was it a dream? Did I dream that Miley was sleeping in my bed with me? No, it couldn't be a dream. It felt so real. I turned to my right and noticed a piece of paper laying besides me. A note? I grabbed it and started to read it.

_Lily,_

_I left early 'cause my dad kept calling and you looked so cute while sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I will either call or text you later :) _

_Xo,_

_Miley. _

I couldn't help but smile at the 'xo' that Miley wrote. It was cute. I sat the paper down at its original spot and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. So it wasn't a dream. I knew it. Nothing that felt so real could ever be a dream. My eyes went to the clock on the night stand that read eleven thirty, then I pushed myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I started my usual routine; pee, shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair. Yeah, the normal stuff. When I walked out of the bathroom I went over to check my phone. Nothing. No missed calls or text messages. The time now was twelve forty. Damn, I was in the bathroom that long? Jeeze. I went over to the TV and turned the movie back on that was playing last night. Once it was on I crawled to the hood of my bed and leaned my back against it. I had my phone placed on my lap so I could feel it vibrate if she called.

Two hours later and the movie was over. That dude must of had a fucked up childhood or something for all the shit happening to him. I turned the TV off and picked up my phone. Still nothing. I looked at the clock and it was a quarter til three. What the fuck. She should of texted by now. A sigh escaped my lips as I got up from my bed. Fuck it. I'm not waiting around. I need to do something. I glanced at the surf board that was set next to my desk. Yes. I'll go surf. I went to my dresser drawers, grabbed my board shorts and bikini top. Quickly, I pulled off my shirt then un did my jeans. I replaced my bra with the bikini top, my underwear with my board shorts. I eyed my phone that was on my bed. Should I bring it with? No. I went to my board, grabbed it and pretty much darted out the door. I hustled down the stairs, and out the door. Soon after I was on my way to the beach. Within minutes the beach was in front of me. Ahh. Time to relax. I pulled off my baggy Breaking Benjamin t shirt that I threw on before I left and tossed it on the ground. With the board attached to my side I ran towards the ocean hoping to get lost in the waves.

%%

After four hours of surfing I was walking home. I didn't think it was that long but from the tan lines of my bikini top I guess it was. Once at my house I sat my surf board outside the front door then went inside straight to my room. I started to pull off my shirt that I had over my bikini top until I stop to smell it. Ew. I smell like fish. I definitely need another shower. After the shirt was off I tossed it next to all my other clothes on the ground and went to the bathroom to take another shower. First, I grabbed some new clothes to change in. I'm not going to walk around naked. When I was done picking out new clothes I continued to walk to the bathroom. I closed the door and hopped in the shower.

Once the shower was done and I was dressed I came out and walked towards my bed. I picked up my phone and flipped it open to reveal three missed calls and two text messages. The missed calls were from Miley so were the text messages. The last missed call was at six forty five which was about twenty minutes ago, the text were about five minutes ago. I opened the first text to read 'Hey(:' then opened the second to read 'Are u mad at me?:('. Right when I was about to reply it started to ring. The caller I.D said Miley. I answered.

"Hello?"

_"Lily! Where have you been!" _Her voice sounded worried.

"I was busy."

_"Doing what?"_

I'm not going to tell her. If she wanted to know, she could of texted me earlier.

"Stuff."

_"Oh." _She quietly said.

"Yep." Smooth. Real smooth Truscott.

"_So what are you doing tonight?" _Miley asked.

"Sleeping."

She chuckled, "_Well that's no fun."_

I was annoyed and I don't know why. Maybe 'cause she hasn't talked to me all day. Whatever. "It is to me."

_"Is something wrong Lily?" _

I shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "Nothing, just a little tired." I lied.

_"Oh," _She didn't believe me and I knew it. But I also knew she wasn't going to ask me about it unless I brought it up. "_Well I was going to see if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight but if you're tired then I'll just let you go._" She said.

I'll go! I'll go! Shut up. She can't hear you stupid. Oh yeah. "No, I'll go." I calmly said. I knew a huge grin had appeared on her face.

"_Okay." _She happily said, "_wanna pick me up?" _

"Yep. Be there in a few minutes." I told her.

"_Kay! Bye!" _She was excited, really excited.

"Bye." I hung up the phone then tossed it on the bed. I stood there for a moment until I looked down to see what I was wearing. Baggy pajama pants and a white tight tank top. I'm definitely not going to a party looking like this. When I looked back up I walked to my closet where I skimmed through the clothes I had. Shortly I picked out black skinny jeans and a white v-neck t shirt. I pulled my tank top off then slipped on my shirt, after I slid my pajama pants down my legs and pulled up my jeans. I went over to my bed and grabbed my converse and quickly put them on. After I was done, I snatched the keys off my desk and ran downstairs, out the door. When I got in my car I started the engine, put it in reverse, pulled out of my driveway then quickly forward it into drive and sped out towards Miley's house. Since she lived sorta close it didn't take long to get there. Right when I pulled in her driveway her front door had opened. She walked down the steps then in front of the beaming headlights of my car. She looked amazing. She had on light faded skinny jeans that were ripped just above her knees with a black low cut shirt that had long rips that's showed small pieces of her stomach. Her long brown hair was extra curly while it layed over her shoulders. She was just breath taking. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard the passenger door open. My head turned to the right to see Miley getting into the car then quickly putting on her seat belt. When she latched the buckle she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Well don't you look cute tonight." She smiled.

I blushed a little. Thank God it was dark and she couldn't see. "Obviously you haven't looked in the mirror." I paused. "You look great Miley."

She looked down at her outfit while saying, "I know right."

I chuckled. "Cocky aren't we?"

She looked up, "Hey, I have a right to be a little coincided tonight. I actually look good for once."

"You always look incredible." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" She asked.

Damn. Did she hear that? "I uh asked where we going?"

She nodded her head slowly, "Uh huh.. Just head on the highway and I'll explain more later."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"You'll see when we get there." Simply she said with a sly grin on her face.

I didn't ask any more questions and just nodded my head. I switched the gear into reverse and pulled out of her driveway, quickly I switched it into drive and screeched out into the road. The drive was silent when we were on the highway, not an uncomfortable silent nor awkward but just a comfortable kind. I could see out the corner of my eye Miley's hand out the window being pushed against the wind. This girl is one of a kind alright. I couldn't help but smile, seriously she's amazing.

"Turn at this exit." She said.

"Kay. Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked while turning into the exit.

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

I laughed at the thought of Miley being violent. "Yeah, okay." I sarcastically said.

"I can be a little violent sometimes." She stated.

I played along, "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Oh shut up Lily. You don't know about my crazy southern fighting skills." She said while pretending to slice the air.

I laughed, "Oh no. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"One of these days you'll see what I'm talking about. And when that day comes, pray that God will help you."

She's too funny. "I'll get right on that." I smiled.

"Turn here." She pointed out. When I saw where she was pointing to there was a huge building that hand a big bright purple neon sign that said 'Sweet Escape', so she brought me to a club huh? I pulled into the parking lot that was right beside it and put the car in park then turned it off. I opened my door as Miley did the same and went to back of the car to wait for Miley to get out. I had my hands in my pocket as Miley made her way by my side. We started to walk towards the fron of the building where a line of people were waiting to get in.

"We're going to be here forever." I groaned.

"Silly Lily."

We made our way up to the big bouncer guy who had his arms folded over his chest. Dude, this guy was HUGE! I froze when he looked me in the eyes. "Name." He growled. Miley didn't look intimidated at all when he spoke. "Miley Stewart." His facial expression grew soft, "Oh Ms. Stewart, I didn't even recognize you. Go right in." Miley smiled, "Thanks Ralph." She walked passed him and I was right behind her until I ran into a huge body. I looked up.

"Name?"

I choked, "Uh.."

"She's with me." Miley said from behind him. He nodded and let me pass. I walked up to Miley's side, "How do you know him?" I asked.

"He's a family friend."

What the fuck? He does not look like a family friend. I rolled my eyes, "Whatta friend.." Miley giggled. Once inside the music was louder then ever and the place was dark. There were green, red, blue and many other colors laser lights flashing in every direction. Everywhere you looked people were dancing on each other like there was no tomorrow. Miley started walking towards what looked like a bar and I followed.

"Two Death Mixes please." She said to the bartender.

Soon after two small glasses showed up in front of us. "I'm driving Miley. I can't drink."

She chuckled, "Their non alcoholic drinks silly."

"Oh." Stupid.

I took a huge gulp of the drink and that was the wrong thing to do. I choked on the drink and nearly spit it back up. "What the fuck is this?" I asked. "Coke syrup with grenadine syrup." She simply said while drinking it. That's disgusting. It tasted like shit. "Tastes like shit to me." I said. She rolled her eyes, "You just have bad taste." I huffed, "Whatever." She's trying to kill me with this disgusting tasting shit. I leaned my back against the bar counter with my elbows propped up on it too. The song started to fade out as a new one came on.

_Oh my gosh_

_Baby let me..._

_I did it again, so I'm gonna let the beat drop_

_Oh my_

"I love this song!" Miley said excitedly, "Let's dance!"

Before I could protest Miley grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with her through the crowd of people on the dance floor until she found a spot. She started to dance while I just stood there dumbfounded.

"C'mon Lily. Dance!"

Miley turned around and started to dance to the beat of the song.

_Baby let me love you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break you down_

_There's so many ways to love _

_Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love_

_I found you finally, you make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Oh my gosh_

_You make me want to stay_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Miley had her back to me as she started to move her hips from left to right. Fuck. This song was right. She did want me to say oh my gosh. Fuck it. I started to move with the beat of the song to, and as I did Miley started to back up into me. Her hands were above her head as mine went on the her hips; my thumbs made their way into her belt loop. My face was pressed against Mileys left cheek as we were dancing. Miley started to press her ass against my center while moving her ass in circles. Oh god. A small moan escaped my lips.

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_

_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low_

_Never ever has a lady hit on the first sight_

_This was something special, this was just like dynamite. _

The song was a remix since it started to blend in with another song. Still, I continued to juke with Miley. When she moved her hips to the left, I went to the right when she went to the right I went vise versa. She was dancing like she did at the party I went to, except this time she wasn't drunk. This time she was dancing ten times better. The music was going a little slower then before, which made Miley dip down then back up again.

_People in the place_

_If you wanna get down_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Will. drop the beat now_

Suddenly the music sped up against and Miley started to moved her ass up and down really fast against my center. Fuck. Shit. I can't take this. I pulled her closer to my body as she started to move her ass harder against my center. I could tell Miley was probably smirking but I didn't care, I needed her closer to me. She then turned around to face me where her arms went around my neck while mine were still attached to her hips. She gave me this sexy sly grin. I gave her a smirk back and hung my head down as she continued to dance on me. My right leg went in between her legs as hers went into between. She started to grind against me, soon after I heard let out a moan. Oh my god it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. When I looked up to see Miley her eyes were closed while her head was slightly tilted back. That face is something I will never forget. We've been dancing for a good thirty minutes, and I brought my face close to hers so she could hear me speak.

"Let's get a drink." I said.

"Kay."

She withdrew her arms from my neck as I took mine from her hips. We walked to the bar and asked for water this time instead of some shitty drink.

"You're a good dancer." Miley said while taking a sip of water.

"So are you."

We stood there for a moment then went back to the dance floor to have another session of what was basically dry sex.

Four hours later we were in the car on our way home. Miley had fallen asleep on the drive and it was cute. Her head was resting against the window as her arms were folded over her chest. I pulled in her driveway and turned my car off.

I nudged Miley, "Wake up."

She groaned, "Five more minutes."

"C'mon Miley." I nudged her again and still nothing.

I sighed. Might as well carry her in. I opened my door, closed it then went to the passenger side to open Mileys. She almost fell out since she was leaned against it but I caught her in time.

"Damnit." I mumbled.

I scooped Miley up bridle style and closed the car door with the side of my hip. Her head was pressed against my chest as she threw her arms around my neck. I opened her front door, then closed it, yet it pretty much slammed.

"Fuck." I whispered. Hopefully her dad didn't hear that. It was pitch dark in her house and I had no idea where the stairs were. I bumped my head against the wall, bitch! That hurt. Finally I found the staircase and started to walk up it making sure I didn't hit Mileys head against the wall. Once up stairs I opened Miley's door with the hand that was under legs and walked inside. I walked towards her bed and went to set her down. As I did Mileys arms were still attached to my neck while she laid on the bed.

"Miley let go." I whispered.

Still she didn't let go. So I brought my hands up to my neck and grabbed them to pull them off. Somehow one of her hands got loose from my grasp and made it's way to the back of my head. Her hand that was around my neck pulled me down to her; my face was getting closer to Mileys and my heart started to race, then suddenly I felt her lips on mine. Her lips were soft, extremely soft like puffy white clouds. I could feel a bolt of energy go through me as our lips made contact and damn it was the best feeling in the world. Suddenly, Miley started to suck on my bottom lip then a small moan came from the back of my through. I place my left hand beside her head so it could help prop me up. Miley was kissing me. She was kissing me. Her hand was still on the back of my neck then it was gone. I pulled apart from Miley, even though I didn't want to, with my eyes half closed still. I could see her smiling and it made me smile.

"Goodnight Lily." She said softly. Then she turned over on her side and snuggled in the blankets.

"Night Miles." I smiled.

I pushed off the bed and walked out her door before closing it. I made my way down her stairs and out the house without making a sound. Once in my car I just sat there. What just happened? I brought finger tips to my lips and smiled. She kissed me. I still had butterflies in my stomach from just thinking about it. This was the best night of my life by far. I brought my hand down to the keys in the started and turned on the engine. I pulled out her driveway and headed home.

Her kiss left me wanting more. It's like she's a drug and I'm a down hill addict.

**A.N. So... How'd you like it? :) **

**Guess who's on summer vacation? ME! That's right baby! Hahaha. Anyways tell me what you think :] **

**Review loves!**

**OMG - Usher. **

**Boom Boom Pow - Black Eyed Peas. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?**

Somehow I woke up in my bed. I don't even remember going to bed nor getting out of the car when I got home. But whatever.

So I'm laying on my bed with my hands behind my head, starring at the ceiling with a huge ass grin on my face. All I can think of is the kiss that happened last night. It just keeps replaying in my head in so many different ways, fast, slow, quick, God it was incredible. But why did she kiss me? She doesn't know I'm gay and I know she's not. Is she? I don't know and I don't care, all I knew was that I needed her lips on mine again. Quickly I sat up and reached for my phone on the night stand, before I dialed Mileys number I checked the time, eleven fifty, she should be up by now. Out of nowhere I started to get this uneasy feeling in my stomach, like I was nervous. I wrapped my left arm around my stomach as I held the phone to my ear with my right hand. After a few rings I heard her voice.

"Hey it's Miley!"

"Miley! I was-"

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, i must be really busy. So just leave me a message! Kay!"

I sighed then closed the phone. Okay maybe she is sleeping, but that's not like Miley at all. Whatever. I decided I wasn't going to wait around for a phone call or something. Maybe I'll just take a shower, yeah that's what I'll do. I got up from my bed and went to my closet to grab some clothes to wear for the day. After picking out my outfit, I went to the bathroom and quickly got un dressed. I turned the shower on and waited 'til it got warm enough, then soon after I jumped in. The warm water felt so good against my skin. I had my body facing the shower head while my head was tilted back with my eyes closed. My hands cupped my face then went up to push my hair back. As the water trailed down my body all I could think of is Miley and that kiss. Was she avoiding me? No. Shut up Lily. She's probably just busy or something. But.. Why did she kiss me? That thought kept ringing in my head. I mean, it wasn't a bad thing but still why? Was it a mistake? I got a nauseas feeling in the pit of my stomach when the thought of Miley thinking it was a mistake. But she smiled after it happened. So how could it be a mistake? God, I annoy myself. I turned around so the water was pressing against my back. I was probably in there for a good fifteen minutes until I decided to actually start washing my hair and stuff. After another ten minutes I was complete with my shower. I turned the water off, reached my hand out of the shower curtain, grabbed a towel and wrapped my body around it. With my hair still dripping wet, I pushed the shower curtains aside and stepped out of the tub. I grabbed my underwear and bra and quickly put them on. As the towel fell to the floor I starred at myself in the mirror. After a few moments I looked down at the tattoo on my ribcage, I smiled when I thought back to when Miley said she thought they were beautiful. God, this girl needs to get out of my head. I shook the thought from my head and quickly slipped on my ripped black skinny jeans. I searched around the counter and I guess I forgot to grab a shirt.

"Damnit." I muttered.

I walked out the bathroom in just my jeans and red bra with a towel drying off my stomach since I had water still on it. As I was looking down I looked up to see Miley sitting on my bed. I stopped in my tracks and stopped drying off my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Miley was here. She also smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need help."

"With what?"

She smiled then got up from the bed to walk towards me.

"Gabe called and asked me out on a date tonight!" My face dropped, "So I need help finding an outfit." She excitedly said.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? She's going on a fucking date. I tried to put on a smile, but that wasn't happening. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Think stupid. "My stomachs cold." I growled.

She smiled then basically lunged at me, "Well here!" Then she wrapped her arms around my waist. Are you fucking kidding me? She's acting all happy and giddy 'cause this little fucker asked her on a date and I'm here wondering why the hell she kissed me. She's acting like nothing happened.

"Miley.." I gritted through my teeth.

She must of realized that I was annoyed since she let go right away. She stood in front of me looking at me as I turned to walk towards my closet. Since I had a walk in closet she couldn't hear me basically muttered every swear word in the book. As I was looking through my shirts all I could think of is why. Why she would go and do that after **she **kissed me. I was so pissed. Yeah I'll admit, I was jealous but who wouldn't? I mean how could she do that to me. Fuck. She doesn't even know what she's doing to me. Once I found a shirt, I snatched it from the hanger and threw it over my head. As I walked out of my closet Miley was sitting on the bed Indian style with a huge grin planted on her face. I didn't even bother look at her and just went straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see that my cheeks were red and my jaw was clenched shut. Why is this bothering me so much? I grabbed the brush and started to brush my hair, then Miley started to yell from my bed.

"So are you going to help me find an outfit?" She yelled.

I stopped brushing my hair and tossed it on the counter. My hair was still wet but I don't fucking care. I need to get out of this house. I walked in my room and went straight to my desk to get my keys. I still didn't make contact with Mileys eyes but I could feel them following me.

"No. I'm busy." I stated.

"Oh," she quietly said, "doing what?"

"I have to get parts for my car." I lied.

I turned around and my eyes made contact with Mileys. She probably knew I was lying but whatever. With my keys in my head I headed for the door. I opened it then said, "See ya" and closed it behind me. Yeah she was in my room, and yeah I pretty much left her there but I'm not going to waste my time on finding an outfit for her date tonight.

I made my way outside and got in my car. As soon as I started it I saw Miley coming from the front door with her arms folded over her chest. I quickly put on my Avatar sun glasses on as she walked up to the drivers side.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later?"

I didn't even have to look up at her to tell she was hurt. I rested my right arm on the back of the passengers seat then looked behind me so I could back out.

"Sure."

With that I backed out of my drive way, switched it to drive and sped off in to the streets while leaving Miley by herself in the drive way.

%%

I'm sitting on the hood of my car looking out from a cliff I parked at. No, I'm not going to jump stupid. I'm not suicidal. Anyways, its at least nine at night and I've been driving ever since I had left my house. My knees were bent and my arms hung over them as I stared out at the city.

Why would she do that? She kissed me and then goes out on a date with Gabe? They're probably at a movie right now and he's probably trying to make a move on her. Trying to put his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Pathetic. Fucking pathetic. Just the thought of them is making me sick. My jaw tightened as the thought of Gabe trying to get close with Miley. I didn't even know the dude and I wanted to smash his face in. I hung my head down as the thoughts of what happened and was probably happening ran through my head. Those lips that touched mine are probably on his right now. She's probably kissing him, telling him how she had so much fun tonight and so glad he called. I bet they're going to bed, and that little fucker is grinning at the fact that he has her right where he wants her. My eyes closed tightly as the thoughts kep coming. She's probably touching his chest with her soft hands as he takes of her clothes while laying her on the bed. Fuck. The thought of Miley getting close with anyone that wasn't me drove me fucking insane. My stomach started to do flips and turns as the thought of them getting intimate crossed my mind.

My head shot up as my eyes opened. She kissed me. She fucking kissed me and it was nothing to her. Absolutely nothing. I don't understand at all. I don't understand how she could do that and expect it to be nothing. It wasn't just a kiss for me. It was a lot more, when those lips touched mine I knew right then and there I wanted her. I wanted all of her and for a split second I thought she wanted me to. But I guess not. I cupped my face and ran my fingers through my hair. I hopped off my car and went to the drivers side to open the door. As I turned the engine on the music started to blast through my speaks. I totally forgot I was blasting music earlier to stop me from thinking. Obviously it didn't work. As I turned the volume down I heard 'The Killers' play one of their songs.

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful girl to _

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now_

_Here she comes_

Why do all the sad sappy songs come on when I listen to the radio? Better yet, why do they come on and explain exactly how I feel? I turned the volume up as I looked in the dash board for the pack of cigarettes I keep in there and opened it up. I grabbed the lighter that was also in the dash board and lit the stick. I quickly inhaled the cigarette and started to cough shortly after. Fuck. Since I've quit and right now beginning again its going to make me cough. After a few moments of coughing I started to inhale and exhale the delicious nicotine. I switched gears and started to leave the cliff I was at. Fuck it. I'm done chasing someone that won't even chase me back.

%%

Its been about two days since I've last seen Miley. She hasn't tried to call me, nor text and I haven't tried either. Good. She's been avoiding me and I've been avoiding her. I haven't been home at all these past couple days, which is good 'cause I really don't want to run into her let alone see her.

Anyways, let's get back to here and now. Its about nine thirty in the morning and I'm at the beach. I went for a morning swim to wake up a little since I'm usually sleeping still but I've been having a hard time sleeping lately. So many things have been going through my head these past few days. I've been trying so hard to block Miley out but it seems like it's impossible. I mean, I didn't want to stop talking to her but after what she did to me I just don't care what I do. I'm sitting on the sand with my knees bent and arms hanging over them. I don't know why, but I always sit like this. Its comfortable. I'm starring intensively out into the ocean as the light breeze brushes against my face.

I just keep thinking about everything. Which I shouldn't do. She has tried to contact me and it sucks. As much as I don't want to talk to her or see her I couldn't stop the feeling of missing her. Why does it have to be so difficult? I took a deep breathe then exhaled shortly after. I stood up but as I did something caught my attention out the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was and I saw Miley walking along the beach with her arms wrapped around herself while looking down. Before I could look away, her head raised up and her eyes made contact with mine. She stopped dead in her tracks and a surprised look came upon her face. I looked away quickly, bent down to grab my towel and started to walk away. I didn't get far since I heard Miley shouting after me.

"Lily! Wait!"

I stopped and turned around to find Miley standing just a few feet away from me. She still had her arms wrapped around her self while looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I harshly said.

"What's been going on lately?" She asked.

"Nothing. I've just been busy."

She rolled her eyes, "That's a lie."

"You don't know my life." I spat back.

"Fine. But why have you been avoiding me?" She asked.

She shouldn't be the one to ask that. "Why have **you **been avoiding me?" I mocked.

"The other day when I was over you seemed mad. So I didn't want to bother you about it and I was waiting for you to talk about it to me."

I shook my head, "I wasn't mad." Which is partially true. I was more jealous and annoyed. Maybe just a little mad. Shut up.

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying." I raised my voice.

"Then just tell me what's the problem!" She shouted.

She's fucking stupid. I rolled my eyes "Think about Miley. Really think about it." I said.

She took a moment to think then spoke, "Is it because I went on a date with Gabe?" She asked. I didn't say anything for a moment. "No." I paused waiting for her to say something else. Still she didn't say anything.

"You know what? Just forget it." I said while turning to walk away.

She grabbed my wrist which made me stop. "No. I'm not going to forget about it." I turned around to face her. She still had a grip on my wrist and was looking me in the eyes. If she wasn't going to bring it up, then fuck it I would.

"Why?" I asked.

She let go, "Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

I saw her cheeks turn a little red from the question but she didn't say anything. "Well?" I dragged. She looked away. "I.." She began. "I just wanted to.."

"You just wanted to?" I mocked her.

She nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I didn't think it was a big deal though."

That right there got me pissed. How was it not a big deal? "How is it not a big deal!" I shouted.

She jumped from the raise in my voice. "Lily, it was jus-"

I raised my hand up to stop her from continuing. "Stop. Just stop. Maybe to you it wasn't a big deal but to me it wasn't just a kiss." I paused, "To me it was something more." She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Are you blind?" I asked.

She still didn't move or say anything. But I wasn't going to hide it any longer. If she didn't talk to me for a few days then I'll live if she doesn't talk to me at all.

I took a deep breathe and let it out. "Ever since I've met you there was just something different about you. Something that made me want to be different, that made me want to change who I was." I turned my head to look to the left while saying, "Since then I just couldn't control how I felt." I turned to look her in the eyes. To show her I was being honest with everything I was saying. "I like you Miley. I really do like you. And that kiss the other night, that was more then just a kiss to me. It was everything I ever dreamed of but just a million times better." My breathing got heavier and I could feel my heart race faster. I was waiting for Miley to say something but she didn't say anything. It was just silence between us.

She hates me. She fucking hates me. Nothing was happening. She just stood there looking at me like she was trying to read my mind or something. Then suddenly, it looked like she was about to speak.

"I..."

_To be continued. _

**A.N. Mwhahahahah! I'm horrible, I know :p**

**Anyways, review please =)**

**Song:**

**When You Were Young - The Killers. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you. **

My palms are beginning to sweat, my heart is racing faster then the Kentucky derby on a hot sunny day. I have no idea what to expect from Miley or what she's going to say. So I just stood there, looking at her waiting for some kind of reply.

"I.." She trailed off.

"You what?" I asked nervously.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can't." Her head hanged low.

Right there I swear my heart just shattered, like a glass being dropped on a hard concret floor and watching it shatter into a million pieces. My jaw hung open as I was still taking in the words she just said.

"What do you mean you **can't**?" I asked.

She shook her head, then looked up to look me in the eyes. Was she..crying? "I just can't!" She shouted.

I flinched but shook it off and then took a step towards her, "Why can't you Miley?"

She backed up and just kept shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I can't be with you!" She cried, "as much as I want to I just can't!" Then she turned around and ran off leaving me there dumbfounded.

My knees felt like they were about to give out, my breathing became heavier and heavier after every second, and I swear I couldn't feel my heart. I stood there, watching the girl I fell head over heals for run away from me because she **can't **be with me even though she wanted to. What am I supposed to do? Go after her? I would, but I couldn't move. My body just froze after she said she can't be with me. I brought my cased right hand up to my heart and clenched onto the shirt. It hurt. My fucking heart hurt. I felt a tear come down my face, so with my unclenched hand I used the back of it to wipe the tear away. I looked up to the sky then looked down quickly. Somehow, my body got enough strength to walk to my car that was parked at the beach. Once in my car I just sat there. I sat there for about three hours crying my eyes out over a girl who just broke my heart.

%%

I'm home now sitting on the edge of my bed starring out the window. I've been home for only an hour now since I went driving to try and clear my head, which didn't work. Its been hours since the incident with Miley and I still can't figure out why she can't be with me. Am I that bad of a person? I can't be. I'm a totally different person when I'm with her then anyone else. She makes me be a better person and she knows that. I shook my head, I bent over placing my elbows on my knees while holding my head in my hands. That car ride I took didn't do jack shit. Every time I changed the radio station stupid love songs would come. Of course, right? One would either be like 'I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms' or like 'That's what you get when you let your heart win.' Shut the fuck up. Those song writers don't know jack shit about how I feel. No one does.

Still, with my head in my hands I couldn't fight the tears anymore. Slowly but surely water started to form from my eyes. Miley had broke my heart. That was true. But did I still want to be with her? No hesitation there. Of course. She's everything I've ever needed and more. She was my hearts' desire and I needed her like a heart needs a beat. So much has changed because of that girl and I wasn't just going to let her slip out of my life. Would you? If you had someone walk into your and changed it for the better would you let them just walk out just like that? No. You wouldn't. You would fight for what you wanted. And damn, I was going to get her some way or another.

But wait, what if she doesn't want anything to do with me now? But how can she not? She basically led me on for so many months, and for me not to think she wanted me the way I wanted her would of fooled me. I know she does. Just something is stopping her and I had no idea what. I lifted my head up and checked the time, almost midnight. Fuck it. I got up from my bed, went to my closet to grab a hoodie then went to my window. My mom was home, so she would hear me walk out downstairs and I really didn't need her getting in my face. I raised the window up and it seem like the rain came down faster. First, I let my right leg go out the window so it could balance on vine branch, then my left leg. When both legs were out, I ducked my head under the window then came outside. When my body was out I started to climb down slowly so I wouldn't slip and fall. Once I got to the ground I put my hood over my head and started to walk to Mileys.

Yes. I'm crazy. I'm walking to Mileys house in the middle of the night when its pouring outside. So what. I needed to see her. I needed to know why everything happened. After a few minutes I found myself in front of the Stewart's house. I looked up to see which window was Miley's but remembered that she came around back from that one night. So I went to the back yard and looked up to search again which window was hers. I figured it was the one with the balcony since flowers were on it. I saw a way to climb up to the balcony from a trash can near it. The ran had slowed down which was a plus, so it might not be that difficult. I climbed on top of the trash can and tried to balance myself. Once I was balanced, I reach up to grab the balcony edge but as I did the trash can slipped from under me.

"Fuck." I muttered.

I really hope no heard that. If they did, then I'm fucked. After a few moments when I didn't hear anyone coming, I continued to climb up. Good thing I had upper body strength. I was hanging from the balcony with my feet dangling, I started to lift myself up on the ledge while grabbing the railing. I kept pulling myself up until I swung my right leg up on the ledge. When I got that I was able to bring my whole body up and stand on the outside of the railing. I climbed over the railing to the glass see through doors. My hands cupped around my eyes as I pressed against the window to see if it was Miley's room. Sure enough it was. I could see Miley sleeping on her bed and did she look so peaceful. I started to knock on the door lightly and she didn't nudge.

"C'mon Miley." I said to myself.

I knocked a little harder and nothing. By now the ran had stopped so I took my hood down. I turned around and ran my finger in my hair as I let out a frustrated sigh. What do I fucking do now? I walked to the railing and leaned against it to look out to the yard. I looked back at the glass door to see if Miley might be standing there, but I saw nothing. I thought quickly on what to do, then made up my mind. I'd stay.

Miley had a chair on her balcony by her plants, so I went over and sat on it. Gross. The seat was wet which made my ass wet. Fucking awesome. I leaned back into the chair and put my hood back up. I folded my arms over my chest as I looked out into the sky. It looked so calm. It always did after a storm had passed by. The stars were out and man were they bright. Each one stood out like diamonds in the sky, and it was beautiful. I didn't think I was tired but I guess I was since I let out a yawn. My eyes started to get heavy and my blinking started to get slower. Before I knew it, I was starting to doze off.

%%

_"I'm sorry! I just can't!" _

_"Miley don't do this! Please!" I shouted back. _

_But she was already running away from me. I started to run after her but the faster I went the further she got. Black started to form around her until she faded out. I stopped and started to look all around me drastically. _

_"Miley!" I shouted. _

_I heard a small whisper, "Lily.."_

_I turned around to search for the voice but couldn't see anything. _

_"Lily.."_

_I started to run as fast as I could until I was falling off a cliff. _

My body jerked as I woke up from the dream. It felt real. So real. My heart was pounding and sweat was forming.

"Lily.."

My hood was up then I took it off to look up at Miley looking down at me. She looked worried but scared at the same time. I started to look around to see if I was still dreaming.

"You had a bad dream." She said softly.

I was looking around to see if it all was a dream. Nope. I'm still on her balcony, in smelly rain clothes. Great.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" She asked.

I got up from the chair and stood in front of her. She took a step back and continued to look at me.

"I came last night to talk to you."

She was wearing short pajama shorts and a white tank top, while her arms were folded over her chest. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing any make up, but damn did she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"So you came to my house in the middle of the night to talk to me?" She asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah.."

She shook her head and turned around to walk inside. I grabbed her arm and she turned to look at me.

"Lily, let go." She said seriously.

I still kept a grip but if she wanted me to let go she could off shook me off. "No." I looked her in the eyes. "You're always saying I'm the one who's always walking away. But I'm not this time. You are."

She looked down at the grasp I had on her arm. I let go of her arm and she looked at me. "This isn't the time or place to talk about this." She said seriously.

"Then when is? Huh? What is the different between now and when **you **feel like talking?" I asked.

She looked away from my face, "Lily, I just can't. Can you just let it go?" She asked softly.

"I will never be able to let this or you go. I need you Miley, more then you will ever know." She looked at me and her blue eyes just starred into mine. I can't take it. I cupped her face with my hands and slammed my lips on hers. I put all of my feeling and emotions in that kiss and I hope she realized that. She didn't kiss back, but after a moment she did. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers while looking into her eyes.

"You're everything to me." I softly said.

Her eyes were just starring me in the eyes. I had no idea what she was thinking but I could see in her eyes that she needed me to. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine. My hands went to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss as hers went to my waist so she could pull me closer to her. My tongue started to trace along her bottom lip begging from entrance, which was granted within seconds. I let out a moan as Mileys warm slick tongue fought against mine. I could feel my body on fire as our lips and tongues were moving against each other; this was heaven. Soon, and I mean way too soon Miley pulled apart. Before she could, I caught her bottom between mine and started to suck. I heard her let out a small moan, then I pulled apart. Once against our forehead rest agaisnt each as we just starred into each others eyes. This time, Miley had a wide smile across her face which made me smile.

"Come inside?" She asked.

I nodded then removed my hands from the back of her neck. When I was about to pull my hands away, Miley intertwined her hands with mine as we walked into her room. She went to bed and sat down, and I was about to then hesitated. I let go of her hand and she gave me a confused look.

"Why are you standing?" She asked.

I looked down at my clothes then back at Miley. "I'll get your bed dirty."

She giggled, "I don't care. I'll wash it later." She patted a spot next to her, "Sit down."

I did what she said and sat by her. She had one leg on the bed bent as the other hung off. I was starring forward as she was starring at me. I turned to look at her and she gave me a warm smile which made my heart skip.

"You have no idea what you do to me Miley Stewart." I said.

She nodded her head and started to laugh a little, "I bet I know a few."

I chuckled. "I doubt it."

She looked down then back up at me. The look on her face changed from being all happy to worried and scared. Was I making her scared? Or uncomfortable? I pushed the worrying thoughts to the back of my head and spoke up.

"We still need to talk."

She turned her head to look away, "I know."

What is making her so.. Scared?

**A.N. Aaahhhhh! What did you HONETLY think? Tellll meeee(:**

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I was writing it. I felt... I don't know. A connection or something? Hahah. I don't know what the hell I'm talking about. But I really liked this chapter. **

**Review loves=) I really enjoy reading them. **


	14. Chapter 14

**À.N. Yep, that's my girlfriend. **

"So.." I dragged out.

Miley was sitting next to me while having one leg bent on the bed and the other hanging off. I was sitting close to her, but not to close. Yet close enough to feel her body heat which made my skin crawl. My hands were in my pockets clenching onto the fabric as my eyes were roaming her face waiting for the reasons why she couldn't be with me. She wasn't looking at me still, her gaze was focused on the ground while she was biting her lower lip. It was cute when she did that. Everything about her was cute. Finally, she spoke up.

"I'm scared.." She said softly.

My heart started to race. She's scared of me. I knew it.

I cleared my throat, "Of me?" I questioned softly.

Her head shot up, "No, no. God no."

A relieved breath escaped my lips while my body began to get more relaxed. Still looking at her I asked, "Then what are you scared of?" She didn't say anything. "Are you scared what people will think or something?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't care what other people will think."

"Then what Miley? You gotta give me something."

She looked down again then back up at me. "I'm scared of myself."

I didn't say anything. I just kept looking at her with a unsure expression. She was scared of herself? That doesn't make sense. By this time she was looking at her hands fiddling with her fingers to try and distract her.

"Why are you scared?"

She shrugged while still looking at her hands, "I'm not used to.." She paused, "This."

"Being gay?"

She nodded. "Miley there's nothing wrong with being gay." I simply said. "I'm gay and I don't see anything scary about it." Did I just tell her I was gay? I guess I did. But she probably already put two and two together. Dumbass.

She looked up at me and chuckled, "I kind of figured you were gay." I laughed along with her but shortly stopped. "So, what's the problem?" I really don't see an issue here. But if she's not comfortable with it or us, then I'm not going to push anything on her.

She sighed, "I don't know Lily. It just kind of scared me when all these feelings popped out of nowhere. I mean, the first day you came here I was already attracted to you. It scared me. But I still wanted to get to know you and get close." Finally, she lifted her head up to look at me. "I never really liked a girl before."

I started to laugh. I know this is time to be serious but still it was funny as hell. Mileys facial expression had like 'what the fuck' look and that look right there made me stop. "What's so funny? This is serious!" She said while slapping my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled, "but it's funny."

She folded her arms over her chest, "No it's not."

She was getting pissed, I could tell from the way she was eying me down. "Okay, okay. Its not funny. But I've been there." I took my hands out of my pockets and intertwined them together while setting them on my lap. "Yeah its scary at first since you don't know what the hell you're really feeling but, its nothing bad. I got over it and accepted the fact that I was more into girls then guys."

"Well, I'm okay with it. But not okay with it. If that makes any sense?"

"No that makes sense. You just gotta figure out who you really are just like.." I paused and thought a minute. "I did.." I softly said. Truth be told, I don't know who I am. On the outside, I'm this rebellious teenager who doesn't give a flying fuck about anything. But, on the inside I really don't know who I am. I guess I was starring out in space because when Miley touched my hand it made me jump.

"Lily, not to put this out there but I kind of thought you were gay." She said with a serious tone.

My stomach started to sink after she said that. Was it that obvious? No. I always pushed her away. I raised an eyebrow, "Uhm, how?" She giggled, "Just by the way you acted sometimes." Did I miss something? Did she say the way _I _acted? Hello! She's the one who always came on me!

"You're not serious are you?" She nodded slowly like I was stupid or something. "As I recall you were the one who always threw yourself on me." She started to laugh sarcastically then gave my shoulder a shove, "Did not!"

I tilted my head and gave her one of those 'oh really' looks. "Okay, what about the time we were on the beach? Or at the club? Or.." She cut me off by throwing her hands up to motion me to stop. "Okay, okay. I'll admit that I _sometimes_ might have threw myself on you." I gave her like an 'uh duh' look and she smiled.

"But in my defense you liked it."

I couldn't help but grin. She's right, I did like it. "Shut up." I said in a mocking tone. My gaze went to the floor while I was still smiling then back at Miley. Her lips were apart and she was giving me this look like she wanted to attack me or something. Suddenly, I could see her leaning in and I started to as well. I could feel her warm breath on my lips as we were only centimeters apart, my eyes were half way closed but I suddenly pulled away. The thought of her date with Gabe just popped in my head and I couldn't kiss her again without knowing what happened. As much as I didn't want to know, I couldn't kiss her without the thought of him doing something to her. I looked at Miley who was giving me a hurt look.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I just.." I bit down on my lower lip. "I can't do this without knowing what happened between you and Gabe."

I started to bite down on my lower lip again while waiting for her to explain everything that happened on their date. "Nothing." She simply said. By now my lip was sore from the nibbling, so I brought my finger up to rub it. "What do you mean nothing? Something had to happen. It was a date." I said while rubbing my lip.

She smiled, "Nothing happened because I didn't go."

My fingers stopped rubbing my lips as my jaw hung open. "You didn't go?" I slowly asked.

"I couldn't. It didn't feel right."

I brought my hand down, "But you were so excited."

She gave me a cocky grin, "I'm a good actress."

I couldn't believe her. She had me worried this whole time for nothing. She's going to get it. I lunged at her and I could see the surprise look on her face when I was pushing her on her back. I pinned both heer hands above her head as I was straddling her waist. I was hovering over her giving her a cocky grin now. "You're horrible, you know that?" She smiled and giggled, "I know." We were starring into each others eyes now. Those blue eyes were like the ocean, I could get lost in them forever. To my surprise I found myself leaning down towards her face. I was so close to her lips again but Miley just had to speak up.

"Lily.." She softly said.

Just centimeters from her lips it was hard not to just kiss her. "Yeah?" I asked.

With a dead serious voice she said, "You smell."

Are you kidding? Way to ruin the moment Miley. I let out a groan and pushed myself off her while I had each knee on the side of her hips. I sniffed my shoulder and made a disgusting face. Ew. She's right I do smell. "I guess I do." I fully got off her and stood in the middle of the room as Miley was getting up. I went to her door and was opening it until I stopped when I heard her call out.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower and change of clothes. I'll be back later."

"Oh. Okay."

I gave her a reassuring smile and left her room. I pretty much sprinted out of her house and down the street. I was so happy, I feel like I could take on the world. That nothing that came in my path could stop me. Before I knew it I was at my house and already running up the stairs. I swear, I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough to jump in the shower. Knowing that Miley felt the same way about me made my heart skip a beat. Soon, and I mean very soon I will be able to call her my girlfriend.

%%

"There," Miley pointed to the sky, "that's the big dipper."

Miley and I are laying on the hood of my car with our backs pressed against the windshield looking up into the clear night sky starring at the stars. We're at the cliff I was at yesterday when I thought Miley and Gabe were on a date. Knowing that Miley didn't go on the date after all felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Since this morning after I went home showered and got dressed me and Miley have been inseparable. We went walking on the beach, I took her out to lunch then went back to her house to watch some movies for a while. Now, we're here starring at the stars, side by side with are arms touching each other. I had my right hand on my stomach while my left arm was behind my head. Miley hand both her hands interwined and placed on her stomach.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

Miley giggled, "Some of us actually pay attention in school."

That's a joke. I huffed, "Sure."

My eyes were roaming the sky but I could feel another pair of eyes roaming me. I turned my head to the right to find Miley on her side scanning my face as if there was something on it.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

She smiled, "Yes. You have eyes, a nose and mouth."

My eyes rolled as I turned my head to look at the sky again. Suddenly, I got nervous and butterflies started to form in my stomach. Should I ask Miley what we are? Or is it to soon? I don't know. I want her has my girlfriend, but then again she's scared of all this happening and I don't want to push it on her. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a soft voice call my name.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I gave a small laugh, "It's nothing Miles."

"You're a horrible liar." She stated.

I turned to look at her and the way she was looking at me gave me shivers all over. "I know." I smiled. She smiled back, "So are you going to tell me?" I started to get nervous again and my face started to heat up. Where did all these emotions come from? God, if she only knew how she made me feel maybe then she'd understand how I get lost for words. This time, my eyes were scanning her face hoping to find a answer of some sort. I stopped when my eyes met her, she was looking at me with a soft look, her eyes were just so hypnotizing and so beautiful it was hard to look away.

"Miley.." I softly said.

She smiled as my cheeks began to turn red and heat up. Mileys hands were in front of her placed on the hood, so I took my injured cased hand and tried to intertwined our hands. She couldn't help but let out a giggle from the fact that I was trying to hold her hand. I let out a frustrated groan as Miley continuing to giggle. "Here." She said while placing her other hand over mine that was sort of intertwined with hers.

I smiled at the fact that our hands were together then looked back up at her.

"Miley, I.. I mean.. Will you.. Uh.." I stuttered after every word. I couldn't help it. For some stupid reason I couldn't get the question out there. It was like my brain went dead or something. Suddenly, I felt a soft pair of lips on mine and my eyes immediately closed. When Miley pulled away my eyes opened slowly to find this amazing girl looking back at me with her genuine smile.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

I smiled then kissed her again. Our intertwined hands broke apart as I rolled on my side placing my injured hand on Miley's hip tring to pull her closer to me as her hand went to the back of my neck deepening the kiss. It started out as a simple kiss, until Miley's tongue traced my bottom lip wanting access to my mouth. Of course, without any hesitation I opened it a little to get welcomed by a warm slick tongue where it made moan into her mouth. I could feel her smirk as we were basically having a make out fest on the hood of my car but I didn't care. She was mine and I was hers and that's all that matters.

%%

The clock read two thirty five as I sat on my bed starring at it hopping the time would go by faster. Since I was still suspended from school and Miley wasn't, I had nothing to do during the day when Miley was gone. I let out a frustrated groan and fell back on my bed. Fifteen minutes until Miley gets out of school and time was going by so slowly. She asked me to pick her up since her dad was using her car today. I turned to look at the clock which read two thirty seven.

"Ahhh! Fuck it!" I shouted.

I got up from my bed, grabbed my keys and head out my door. Time I get to the school I'll only have a few minutes to wait so whatever. I got in my car, turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway. I wasn't going to race to the school, I told myself that I would take my sweet ass time but I couldn't help but speed a little. Before I knew it I was in front of the school lined up behind a few cars that were waiting to pick up the other kids too. I looked at the clock and I had about five minutes before the final bell rang. I put the car in park and tilted my head against the head rest and closed my eyes. Some stupid pop song turned on, it sounded like someone was running over a cat or something. I turned the radio station quickly and landed on some hip hop, R & B channel after going through every channel.

_She be rockin them D&G's_

_Her jeans be riding low_

_Homies breakin they neck_

_Just to see how far they go down down_

_Shawty put it on me like a pro_

_They say she got my head gone (yep)_

_She got my head gone (Shol is)_

Alright, I got to admit for this being a hip hop, rap song or whatever it is, its a damn good song.

_I can't even lie _

_She got me homie (Shol is)_

_I'll fight you, Try to take her from me_

_'Cause she's all I got_

_'Cause she's all I got_

I turned the volume up so it was pretty much blasting through the speakers. I could feel the bass coming from the back as I tilted my head back against the head rest again.

_You got _

_Baby you got that good stuff_

_Good love_

_Put it on me_

_Can't get enough_

_Yep, that's my girlfriend_

_Yep, that's my girlfriend_

From the music playing I heard the final bell ring from the outside of the school. I turned down the music just a little, but now that much.

_All mine, all mine_

_Shawty with me all the time (she be with me all the time)_

_Stay hot, stay fly_

_Keep her right by my side, (ohh, she's so beautiful)_

_Yep, that's my girlfriend_

_Yep, that's my girlfriend_

I turned my head to the right a little and saw Miley walking out the glass door windows. Other students were walking out in a crowd by her but I could easily spot her in a crowd of people. She had on white short shorts that made her legs look like they went on forever, with a short dark purple tank top that rid up above the hem of her shorts. Either she was trying to show off her stomach since you could see it or her tank top was extremely short. Either way, I liked it. Her brown curly hair laid over shoulders and over her breasts. Fuck dude. She looked fucking hot. The purple tank top and white shorts made her skin look a whole lot tanner. Just that simple outfit made her look gorgeous. I guess I was too busy drooling over her since she was at the passenger side opening the door to get it.

"Hey cutie." She said while getting in the car.

I shook my head a little to snap back into reality. "Hey gorgeous."

She smiled then leaned over the gear shifts to give me a peck on the lips. It felt so good to have her lips on mine again, I mean it felt like forever since I've kissed her. Even though it was last night, but still. I'm addicted. She pulled away and reached for her seat belt as I turned down the radio. As I put the car in drive she started to flicker through the radio stations.

"I couldn't help but hear you having a jam fest out here." She giggled.

I chuckled, "I actually liked that song. So I thought I'd turn it up."

By now we were already pulling out of the school and driving down the road. "So how was your day?" She asked. I hand one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift. "Boring. As always." I said. "Awh, did someone miss me?" I laughed then quickly glanced at her, "Maybe."

She smiled while grabbing my hand the was on the gear shift, intertwining our hands, "I missed you too." I looked down at our hands and back at her. She was looking at me with a huge smile across her face. My eyes went back to the road after giving her a smile in return. She's not making this 'let's take it slow' thing possible, is she? "So where we going?" She asked. Oh, right. I have this surprise for her. And today was the day that I was going to take her to it.

I smiled, "You'll see."

**A.N. Hello world! Ahah. Did you like it? I hope so. Anyways, I wanted to put that song in there because it's been stuck in my head alllll day due to the fact my best friend was playing it over and over. I'm not much of a R&B, Hip Hop fan but I actually like this song and I thought it would fit the Lileyness =) anyways, review loves(: I enjoy reading them. **

**Song:**

**Girlfriend - Bow Wow&Omarion. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Fall back into my life. **

"Lily, are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

Still, I haven't told Miley where we were going and ever since we left the school after picking her up, she's been asking all these questions.

"You didn't tell me where we were going that one night, so I'm not going to tell you where I'm taking you now." I smirked.

I could feel Miley rolling her eyes at the fact that I wouldn't reveal the secret. Tough luck.

"Fine. But you know this is kidnapping."

I couldn't help but laugh at the remark she gave. After another ten minutes we were driving into a wooded area. There was a dirt road the led to a huge dirt patch were I parked the car at. I turned the car off, unbuckled my seat belt and opened the drivers door. I left Miley in the car confused while I went around the back of the car to Miley's door where she was unbuckling her seat belt still. I opened the door and Miley looked up at me with a puzzled look. She stood up with one hand on the passenger door looking around the area.

"Lily, where are we?" She questioned.

I smiled, "I wanna show you something."

She moved away from the door and I closed it while grabbing her hand and lacing her fingers with mine. I started to lead her down a dirt path trial that led into the woods. I glanced over at Miley who was looking all around her, she's so clueless. I could hear the ocean and smell the salty water, within minutes we were at rocky area that had sand all around us. I stopped and let go of Miley's hand.

She was looking behind us where we came at whiles asking, "Lily.. Where ar-"

"Look."

She turned around to see the view of the ocean with the sunset reflecting off the water. The deep blue sea was sparkling and you could see the waves crashing into the sand below us. We were on a cliff but it didn't have a huge drop off, it was only about twenty feet high. I smiled at Miley and started to walk towards the edge and starred off into the sea. Soon after, Miley followed and stood right next to me starring out at the beautiful sight.

"It's amazing Lily." She said softly. "How did you know about this place?"

Still starring out I said, "It was just a place I found when I was driving around one night. I come here a lot to just get away from everything. When my dad died, I used to come here everyday but stopped. Then after Mikalya left, I started to come here again."

I could feel Miley looking up at me, "Does anyone else know about this place?"

I looked over at Miley, "Only me and you."

I gave her a soft yet thoughtful look, she gave me a dreamy look then one of her famous genuine smiles. I couldn't help but smile back, I grabbed her hand then intertwined our fingers together. She looked down at our intertwined hands the back up at me. I brought my other hand up to moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. I started to carouses her cheek with my thumb which made Miley lean into my hand. Her eyes were halfway closed as she gave my hand a butterfly kiss. When she looked up at me and opened her eyes slowly my knees started to go weak. I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. Her eyes were so beautiful, the way they lit up with the sunset made her blue eyes stand out. It was like looking into the sea itself. I started to bring my face closer to hers as she did the same. When our lips met it wasn't one of those heated kisses or anything. Gentle, soft and passionate. It was a promise. I knew that and so did she.

%%

"I can't wait til you come back to school."

It was Sunday night and we were in Miley's room laying on her bed watching some movie she popped in. I had my back propped against the head board while Miley was my left side snuggled against my body with her head on my chest. She was making shapes on my stomach over my shirt and it gave me this tingle all over.

"I actually can't wait either." I said while bringing my right hand over my head.

"What did you miss about it?" Miley asked while continuing to draw shapes on my stomach.

Is that a serious question?

"The teachers. Definitely. I mean who wouldn't miss some people stalking your every move?" I said mockingly.

Miley giggled, "That's it?"

I brought my left arm over Miley's shoulder then down to her hip pulling her closer to me. She stopped drawing the shapes on my stomach and placed her arm over my waist to bring me closer to her also.

I kissed her head, "I missed you of course."

I pulled back and closed my eyes resting my head back against the head board. I felt Miley shift her head up with her chin placed above my left breast looking at me.

"I miss you too." I heard her say softly.

My eyes opened and I brought my head down to look at Miley who had a small smile on her face. I brought my head forward to hers while bringing my right hand placing my index finger under her chin to lift up a little more and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Apparently that wasn't enough for Miley since when I tried to pull away she continued to lean forward to deepen the kiss.

Before I knew it Miley was on top of me straddling my hips while having her arms around my neck. I could feel Miley's tongue brush against my lips and I quickly opened my mouth a little to allow the warm slick tongue to gain entrance. I could feel Miley smirk in the kiss but I didn't care; my hands found their way to Miley's hips just below the hem of her shit and trailed under her shirt and up her sides. Her skin was so soft and so warm as my hands ran up her body. I heard Miley let out a moan from my fingers trailing her sides, which made me want to just take her shirt off right then and there. You know what. Fuck it. As Miley continued to kiss me I grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to lift it up. Miley pulled away so I could fully take off her shirt, when I get it off I threw it across the room.

I looked up to Miley who was looking down at me. My eyes started to roam her perfectly fit body with my hands placed on her hips. God did she have an amazing body. I know I've seen her in jeans and a bra on before but never was she on top of me like this. Her purple laced bra made her breasts look so firm since they were pushed up. Who ever invented a push up bra I need to give them a hive five or something, because they made her breast look so.. So.. What was that word? Delicious. Yeah. That's it. Seriously, if you say what I saw you'd think the same. When my eyes found their way to Miley's as she continued to look at me still.

"You're so beautiful Miley." I whispered.

She gave me this sly yet sexy grin then crashed her lips with mine. I could feel her start to rock her hips against my center which made my body go on fire. A loud moan escaped from the back of my throat into her mouth as I started to buck my hips into her. Suddenly, her lips departed from mine and started to suck on my jugular. I couldn't help but let out a small moan as Miley continue to suck then leave a trail of kisses. I've never seen this side of Miley before. Her being so dominate and demanding was so fucking hot and a huge turn on. As Miley continued to leave a love bite mark on my neck we heard a knock on the door. Mileys head shot up to look at me as my eyes widen as we both froze.

"Miley, can I come in?" The male voice side through the door.

Quickly and I mean quickly Miley got off me in search of her shirt. "Y-yeah. Hold o-on." She stuttered while throwing her shirt over her head. I started to fix my shirt and straighten up against the head board as Miley opened the door.

"Hey daddy." Miley smiled.

"Hey bud. What were you guys doing?" Robby asked.

Miley still had her hand on the door knob while she looked at me for an answer. I shot a glance at the T.V then back at her. She looked at her dad.

"We were just watching a movie." She lied even though the movie was on.

He raised an eyebrow then looked over at me which I gave him a weak smile. "Oh. Okay. Well I was just wondering if Lily was staying the night. It's a school night ya know."

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and looked at him. "No Mr. Stewart. I'm about to leave in a few minutes."

He smiled at me then looked at Miley, "Alright. Well I'll be down stairs." Then he turned to lok at me, "I'll talk to you later Lily." He gave Miley a kiss on her head and a side hug, "Goodnight Miles."

She smiled, "Night daddy." Then closed the door after Robby left.

A huge breath escaped my lips as Miley still stood at the door. "That was a close one." She said then giggled. My head shot up to look at her, "Hey! That's not funny! I don't need your dad to kill me or anything." I said seriously. She crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled, "Oh he wouldn't hurt you. He actually likes your company around here."

"Well does he know I'm your girlfriend?" I asked.

She stopped laughing, "No.. Not yet.."

I got up from the bed and walked over to her. "That's fine. Just tell him when you're ready, kay? There's no rush." I said while placing my hands on her hips again. She looked up and smiled, "Thanks Lily." I smiled then gave her a soft kiss. She had her arms around my neck this time while looking into my eyes. God, how does she do that? Just take my breath away just by looking at me. Suddenly, I heard Miley start to giggle.

"What?" I asked with a confused look.

She brought her right hand to the left side of my neck and traced her fingertips over my skin, immediately goosebumps started to form from her tough.

"What happened to your neck?" she gave a sly grin.

I chuckled while bringing my left hand placing it over Miley's on my neck. "Oh, I don't know. I think I got bite or something." Miley started to chuckle now, "Yeah, okay." I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it then looked at her.

"I have to go though. I'll see you school tomorrow though."

"Okay." She smiled then kissed me again.

I let go of Miley's hips and opened the door to leave. I grabbed the side of my neck again when Miley closed the door after me and a huge grin came across my lips. Of course Miley just had to leave her mark.

%%

So it's Monday and I'm dreading this day already. Teachers have been giving me attitudes but all the students pretty much are giving me respect. No one has given me a dirty or a nasty remark about anything. Good. They should know now that I don't take shit from anyone. Anyways, I'm walking aimlessly in the halls since I've decided to skip gym today. Yeah, I told Miley that I didn't feel like doing any physical activity today, even though I never do, but I'd wait for her after gym before I left. I've got about a few minutes until Miley gets out of gym so I'm at the main entrance looking outside. The security guard the watches people to come in and out is sitting at his desk reading the news paper sipping his coffee or whatever he has in that mug.

I wish school could be outside, maybe then I could pay attention in class. Ha, yeah right. Fuck that. Nothing in this school could gather my attention. I turned around and started to walk towards the gym. But as I was walking pass the office, I saw someone in there at the front desk. I couldn't see the face or what the person looked like but only saw the desk clerk handed them a piece of paper. Oh whatever.

I dug my hands in my pockets as I walked down the hall, then leaned my back against the wall outside the gym doors. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I took my hands out of my pockets and folded them over my chest. One of these day, I'm going to prove this school wrong and actually show them I'm not a fucking idiot. These people here make me seem like I'm the most stupidest people in the world but I'm not. I know what I'm doing, I just don't feel like doing anything. Whatever. Suddenly I felt arms hugging around my waist, I opened my eyes and looked down to see Miley embracing me into a hug. I unfolded my arms and hugged her back.

I smiled, "Hey there."

She looked up while giving me a wide smile, "Well hi skipper."

I raised an eyebrow, "Skipper? Seriously?"

She smiled, "I'm not the one who skips class."

I rolled my eyes and squeezed her tighter. "Okay, okay! You're not a skipper!" She laughed. I let go and she started to control her breathing again. "Jeeze. Meanie." I just shook my head and laughed. She's so weak.

"Oh C'mon." I said while grabbing her hand. She smiled then laced our fingers together as we walked down the halls towards the main entrance. She was hugging my arm while telling me how when she actually participated in gym she kicked a soccer ball in Sarah's face. I'd pay to see that.

"It was horrible. I felt so bad." She said seriously.

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact of Miley actually hurting someone while trying to participate in gym.

"It's not funny! I hurt her!" She said while hitting my stomach lightly with her free hand. I laughed again and turned my head to the side to look at her. "How is it not funny?" I asked while still chuckling. She smiled, "Okay. Maybe it is." She giggled.

I looked down and chuckled lightly. Miley was still laughing her giddy laugh while still having a grasp over my arm.

"Lily.." A soft voice said.

I looked at Miley, "Yeah?" She looked up, "I didn't say anything." I got confused. I swore I heard someone say my name.

"Lily." I heard again.

We stopped and as I did I looked up to whoever was calling my name. My stomach turned as I felt my jaw hang open while my eyes widen to the sight I was seeing right in front of me. No. It can't be. It was..was..

_Mikayla. _

**A.N. Dun dun duuuunn! I wonder what's going to happen next ;p**

**Review please, I do love them & appreciate every single one of them. **

**Btw sorry for the delay. A lot has been happening, so I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Oh, how about the room scene? HA! Perfect moments usually get ruined. Haha. Review loves(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Everchanging. **

This is a dream. Yeah, that's what it is. Just a dream. I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. I tightly closed my eye lids while taking in deep breathes. My eyes opened slowly to see Mikayla still standing in front of me. Nope. Of course this wouldn't be a dream. Just fucking great. My stomach started to do twists and turns as I was looking into Mikaylas eyes. It's her. It really is her. I felt Miley squeeze me hand a little which broke me from my gaze to look down at our intertwined hands then up to her face. She was giving me a worried yet confused look while still holding onto my arm. In return I gave her a light fake smile then looked back up to Mikayla. God did she look beautiful as she did a year ago. No. Shut the fuck up. Miley is beautiful, not the girl who walked out on you and left you helpless. My heart started to race as my palms began to get sweaty from the thought of comparison to Miley and Mikayla. I started to blink rapidly then shook my head trying to shake the thought away.

"Lily, it's me. Mikayla."

My head stopped it's movements as I looked up at Mikayla. She had this smile planted across her face that pretty much said 'I know I fucked up but I'm sorry'.

I gave a fake smile in return. "Uhm.. Hey."

She took another step towards me and I felt a knot developing in my throat.

"I thought you still went to the East side still?" She asked while still having a smile on her face.

I cleared my throat, "I..I got kicked out." I stammered.

She let out a small laugh and started to move her head back and forth while looking down. "Still getting in trouble I take it?" Her head shot up while her eyes darted into mine. Does she think everything is back to normal? I mean, she's acting like nothing happened. Are you fucking kidding me.

"Yeah.." I started to laugh along too. No wait. I'm supposed to me pissed. "No, I mean what the hell are you doing here?" I asked kind of harshly.

She flinched a little but bounced right back with her famous poker face. "We moved back last week." Calmly she told me. Last week? And she's just now saying hi to me? That's it. I released my hand from Miley's grasp and took a step toward Mikayla which made Miley let go of my arm. By now there wasn't really a gap between us but I don't fucking care.

"You just got back last week and you are _now_ just saying hi to me?" Anger was in my voice as I was looking Mikayla in her dark brown eyes. Her facial expression still didn't show any sign of emotion whatsoever. Does she not care? Then, she looked away from my eyes and I could feel my breathing getting heavier. "Did you think once you got back I'd be all happy and excited to see you?" Still she was looking away as I was pretty much shouting in her face. "Well?" I said angrily.

Her head snapped back in my direction while piercing her eyes into mine. I could see her eyes get swelled up as she looked like she was trying to hold back the tears. A shot of guilt ran through me but vanished quickly. Even though her facial expression still didn't show any emotion, her eyes told another story. I could see hurt, and sorrow in them.

"Right now is not the time to talk about this. Okay?" She whispered so anyone that was around us couldn't hear. I was about to say something until she started to talk. "I will come over later so we can talk about this. Alright?" My head started to move left to right as my jaw clenched. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I walked passed her making sure I brushed against her shoulder and continued to walk out that school. I left Mikayla standing there probably thinking to herself whether or not if she shouldn't even make an appearance to my house. I even left Miley there probably wondering what the hell was going on. Whatever. Right now I just want to be alone. I don't want anyone to be by me or even think about talking to me until I figure this shit out. My feet couldn't move fast enough as I was rushing to get to my car and get the hell out of here. Before I knew it I was already at my car; I pretty much swung my door open and shakingly try to put the key into the ignition. I didn't even bother to put my seat belt on as I started the engine, switched gears and floored the gas to get out the parking lot. My heart started to ache as my hands held onto the steering wheel to what it seemed like for dear life. I don't know where I'm going and I don't care.

Wherever this road while take me is where I'm headed.

%%

Five hours later I find myself at the spot I showed Miley yesterday sitting on the hood of my car with my knees bent and arms dangling over them. It's starting to get dark out as I stare out into the ocean. Normally, I don't bring my car out here this far, but I didn't want to walk back in the dark. Anyways, I've been gone ever since I left the school. Driving around town and even went out the town just to drive and clear my thoughts, which didn't help at all. Now, I'm here. Sitting, thinking, wishing that this didn't happen. That she didn't come back.

If it would have been six months ago and she showed up, then yeah maybe I'd welcome her with open arms. But when you leave me deserted for a fucking year then come back a week before you come to MY school and expect me to be all happy? Fuck no. As much as I wanted to be happy to see her and just hug her I couldn't. Not after what she did. But wow did she look great. Her curly black hair, with the silver loop earrings along with the tight black skinny jeans, black heals and a white tank top that was covered by a small vest the fit her small body. God, shut up Lily. I closed my eyes and hung my head low. I felt it. I could feel some of my old feelings for her to come back, whether it was the friendship feelings or more but as much as I wanted to hate her I couldn't. I just couldn't get myself to hate her even after what she did to me. God I'm so fucking pathetic. Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket vibrate which made me lift my head back up and open my eyes while grabbing my phone from my pocket. I flipped it open to see a new text message.

**1 New Text Message via Miley**

_Lily, answer me. Where r u?_

I closed my phone without replying back to Miley. She doesn't need to know where I am. No one does. I placed my phone by my side on top of the hood. I started to lean back until my back was pressed against the windshield as my hands got placed over my stomach. I started to think back to when I met Miley. Oh did she scare me. Not in a Halloween serial killer way, but the way she made me feel when I just caught a glimpse of her made me terrified. Getting to know her these past few months have been the most amazing journey in my life. She's been so nice and caring; from the way she acts around me to how she tried to make me feel better. Hell, she doesn't even need to try to make me feel better. Just her being by me makes me happy. But, now that Mikayla is back into my life or should I say sort of back into it I really don't know what to do. I'm not going to break up with Miley, that isn't even a thought, but I miss Mikayla. They both make me feel..so..so.. Alive.

I cupped my face with my hands while letting out a frustrated groan. I lifted myself up, grabbed my phone and hopped off my hood. I got in my car, started it and made my way out of the beach on to the path in the wooded area. Damn fucking emotions. I checked the radio to see the time and saw nine twenty three. I guess I was here longer then I thought. I pushed my feelings away so I could just make my way home without doing any speeding in spite of anger.

%%

After a grueling thirty minutes or so I pulled into my driveway to see my house with no lights on. I guess my mom decided she wasn't going to come home again. Great. As I switched the gear to park and turned it off I opened the drivers door, locked the car then made my way up to the front porch. Once in I went straight to my room but stopped at my door. The light is on. I know I turned it off when I left this morning. I looked down at the crack and saw a shadow moving. Panic started to fill my body when the thought of someone breaking in came to my mind. I grabbed the door knob and slowly started to turn it then slowly open the door. I didn't stick my head in until the door was halfway open, when I saw someone standing by my desk with their back to me, I pushed the door all the way open while bursting through. I was about to lunge at the person until they turned around to face me, as I jumped forward I was frozen my tracks.

"Don't hurt me!" The voice shouted.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I shouted while still having my fists clenched. It was Mikayla. This time her face was scared shitless while having her hands up in front of her waiting to defend herself.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I mean the door was.." She stuttered.

"I could have hit you!"

"I know but.."

My hands lowered as I uncurled my fists. "What are you doing here anyways?" She also lowered her hands while trying to relax. "I found the key under the plant out front. You weren't home and I just wanted to come over and talk."

"That's breaking into someone house you know." I spat.

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier." She protested.

I folded my arms over my chest while leaning my weight onto my right leg. "Talk then."

Mikayla looked away then back at me, "With that attitude? I don't think so." She shot back. My eyes widen in surprise, "You're the one who came here. Remember?"

"Not unless I can talk to the old Lily that I know."

I looked her straight in the eye from across the room. "That Lily is gone." She started to walk up to me then stopped. "Fine." Suddenly, she had a soft yet sad look on her face. Since I was closer I could see her eyes were red. That she might have been crying or something. "I'm sorry Lily. For everything. When I moved I didn't expect to lose contact with you or anything like that." She said with a apologetic tone. With my arms still crossed I looked away, "You could have called me at least." From the corner of my eye I saw her walking towards me again, then she was right in front of me. I turned to look at her waiting for a response. "I lost my phone at the airport. Otherwise I would have."

"No. You had more ways to contact me. Email, or something Mikayla. It's not that hard." I said with annoyance in my voice while walking passed her. She turned around and spoke, "You don't think I thought about that too? When I got to Europe we didn't have a phone or computer for over two months. So I didn't have a way to contact anyone from the states." I rolled my eyes and turned around to face her while bring my arms to my side. "So what now? Huh? Do you just expect me to take that bullshit and forgive you!" I started to raise my voice. She took a step towards me with an angry look on her face. "No. But what about you? When I did check my emails I didn't get anything from you AND when I got a new phone WITH the same number I never got a call or text from you!" She defended. "So I figured if you didn't try why should I? Right?" By now I could feel my anger rising with about hundreds more emotions. Guilty was one of them. Now that I think about it, I didn't try. I've always waited for her to try and contact me but never did I try to contact her. My eyes narrowed as I started to nibble on the inside of my cheek.

"I didn't try because you didn't. I wanted you to stay in my life after you left. But no, that didn't happen."

She folded her arms over he chest now while still starring into my eyes, "It's not all my fault Lily. It goes both ways."

"No it doesn't!" I shouted. "**You **left me after you knew how I felt about you!" I started to get more angry at the fact that Mikayla couldn't see how this was her fault. I didn't do anything yet she's trying to make it seem like I did. No. Just fucking now. I looked at her with a hurt expression, "How could you do that to me?"

She looked away and I could see her bottom lip tremble. I still continued, "You hurt me Mikayla." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Lily." She said softly.

I shook my head, "Save it." I was about to walk passed her again until she grabbed my wrist. I looked at her and saw her still looking away. "Let me go. Just forget about me and everything. Obviously you're good at it since you've done it before." I said while trying to snatch my arm away but she still kept a grasp.

"Stop it. I know you still care" She said while looking up at me. I could see a tear roll down her cheek while she tried to hold the tears back. Finally I pulled me wrist away, "Why do _**you**_ even care anymore!" I shouted.

Her facial expression went from sad to now angry. "Why do I care?" She shouted, " I needed my best friend more then ever and YOU couldn't help because I was honest with you!" I froze. "And you were never ever honest with me." What is she talking about? Tears started to run down her face as she continued to look at me. "I told you that I was leaving yet you just acted like nothing was happening. I was scared Lily, scared that I'd lose you. And you know what? I was right. I did lose you, but if you thought that you were the only one hurting you're wrong. It was hell for me the last year without you in my life, and now I'm here trying to get you back but you keep throwing it in my face." Still frozen in thought I just starred at Mikayla listening to her as she confessed how she felt this past year. I could feel my mouth get dry as guilt started to overcome me again. She's right. I did act like nothing was wrong, but I didn't mean to. I didn't know.

"Mikayla.." I said softly.

Again she looked away wiping her tears away, then ran passed me out the door. Before I could turn around she was already gone. What the hell just happened? I mean, how did it get turned on me? She was the one who left me here yet she's making me feel like a jerk even though I wasn't even with her the past year. I brought my hands to cup my face then ran them through my hair grabbing it in frustration. I turned around to look at the door then dropped my hands to my side. I dragged my feet to my bed, then sat at the edge looking at the ground. I really don't know what to do. I was broken out of thought when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't even check the I.D and just answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Lily! Thank God you're alright." _I heard the voice on the other end say.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

_"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you since you left school." _

I fell back into the bed, "I just needed sometime alone." I told her.

_"Oh... Do you want to be alone still?" _I could tell there was a little hurt in her voice.

I tried to put on a smile, "No. I would rather be with you right now."

I could hear Miley smiling through the phone right now, "_Awh. How cute." _

I giggled, "You now how I am." I heard a giddy laugh on the other end, "_Silly Lily. Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay but now that I know you are I'm going to go to bed." _

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied again, "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?"

_"Alright, sounds good. Goodnight Lily, sweet dreams." _She happily said.

I smiled, "Night babe."

I hung up the phone and threw it to the side of me. So many thoughts ran threw my head now. On what happened today at school, then thinking about Mikayla in that way, then back to Miley and now from what just happened in my room. This is confusing the hell out of me. I mean, why can't I let this Mikayla thing go? Better yet, why couldn't she let it go? Things were going great until she came back, now she wants to be friends again. Did I want that? Did I want her back in my life? Who knows. Hell, I don't even know. I started to doze off as I continued to think about where I stand with Mikayla. Why did she have to be so difficult? She always made everything complicated and more dramatic then it really is. Of course it's not simple, why would it be?

I mean, there's nothing simple when it comes to Mikayla and I.

**A.N. So I have this idea in the next chapters. It's going to be...interesting. Ha. Wait and see:)**

**Btw, should I make a twitter? I might but would you guys follow? Hah I sound like a creep, but this way you'll know when I'm working on the next chapter and stuff well, and stalk my life:p aha. **

**Review loves, I very much enjoy it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. If I could turn back time.**

After a restless night of no sleep, I found myself pretty much crawling my way to the car. I was so tired, not physically, but mentally. Last night was pretty damn interesting, ever since Mikayla left I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. She was right about everything, I should of been there for her when she needed me. But how could I since whenever I tried to get close to her she'd find a way to just push me away? But it's not like she was the only one in hurting at the time, I mean my best friend and the girl I was crazy for, was moving half way around the world, how was I supposed to act? All happy and excited? Fuck no. This isn't entirely _all _my fault, she needs to realize that. And these emotions that I'm starting to get towards her, including the feelings, need to go away. I don't want them nor do I need them. I have someone in my life that actually treats me like I matter. Someone who's just to amazing for words. I couldn't help but smile when thinking about _my _wonderful girlfriend; Miley.

I guess I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't realize I was already in the car heading towards Miley's house. Within minutes, I pulled up to Miley's driveway and placed the car in park to wait for her. My thoughts started to wander off to the situation that was happening again. But what if I still want Mikayla in my life? You know, just as friends. That's all. Nothing more. I mean she was my best friend, and she did help me through a lot, and our friendship has been through so much. Hell, she was my first kiss. Suddenly, my stomach started to do flip flops from thinking about the kiss. I could feel the smile I had on my face turn into a frown.

"Good morning!"

My thoughts snapped out of the trance I was in and turned to look at Miley who was sitting in the passenger seat closing the door. When Miley settled in her seat, she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. I didn't kiss back, which Miley noticed when she pulled away and gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just really tired. That's all." I said while giving her a small, unconvincing smile.

"You do look like you hadn't had sleep in days. Were you up all night or something?"

"Yeah, something like that."

I wasn't really lying to Miley, I mean I didn't sleep at all really, but that wasn't the whole excuse why I was so sleepy. I saw Miley lean back into her seat and buckling her seat belt. I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road towards the school. On our way to the school it was silent for pretty much the whole ride, not that comfortable silence that we usually have either. I was so focused on the road that I didn't even hear Miley speak up.

"Lily!" She shouted.

I blinked, "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Miley." I said a little to harshly.

She didn't respond and it went into the awkward silence again.

"Did Mikayla ever come over?" She finally asked.

I sighed, "Yeah."

I guess Miley got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it since she didn't ask anymore questions about it on our way to the school. I really didn't mean to act this way toward her, she doesn't deserve it at all but this is something that I have to figure out. I don't want to hurt her nor do I want to hurt myself through it. But, from the way I'm acting I know I'm starting to give Miley doubts about this. That isn't my intensions at all. I pulled into a parking space in the schools parking lot, parked it, before I could even turn the car off Miley was already unbuckling her seat belt and getting halfway out the door. Quickly, I turned the car off and opened the door, then closing it to rush over to Miley as she was walking away from the car. She had a grip on her hand bag that was over her shoulder while looking at the ground when walking. I was behind my car, grabbing Miley's wrist pulling her close to me.

"Why the hurry?" I questioned while still holding onto Miley wrist.

She was still looking at the ground, "I just need to do some homework before class." I knew she was lying.

With a grip on her wrist with my left hand, I placed my other on her side which made her come closer to me. I leaned against the back of my car, letting go of her wrist and placing both hands on her hips giving her the hint that I wanted her even closer to me. She moved just a little closer but not close enough. So, I fully wrapped my arms around her and just pulled her into me. She gave me this funny look in return.

"What are you doing Lily?"

I smiled, "I never said good morning, now did I?" The weird look on her face disappeared as a smile came on her face. She dropped the bag on the ground, then wrapped her around my neck.

She looked up as she was pretending to think, then back at me and smiled. "I don't think you did either."

I smiled then closed the gap between us giving her a passionate kiss. I opened my mouth just a little, which gave her enough time to slip her tongue into my mouth. As our tongues wrestled, I started to make circles with my thumb on Mileys back which made her push into me even more. After a few moments, Miley pulled away out of breath looking into my eyes.

"We should stop." She said while out of breath. "Don't want to get carried away now."

I chuckled, "Why not?" I turned to look to my left then right, "No ones around."

She giggled, "Not happening."

I scrunched up my nose trying to give her a fake mad look. She let out one of her giddy laughs, "You're so cute." I smiled, "I try." Then kissed her again. Miley pulled away then tried to push off my body, I gave in and unwrapped my arms around her waist and leaned off the car. She bent down to grab her bag with one hand and with the other laced our fingers together as we headed into the school.

%%

The rest of the school day went by fast, which was great for me. My intentions were to avoid Mikayla at all costs, which I managed to do. I haven't seen her all day, and luckily for me she wasn't in any of my classes. Now that I think of it, I didn't even hear anyone mention about her. Maybe she didn't even go to school. Oh who gives a fuck. Anyways, I'm home now bored to death. I'd usually be at Miley right now but during school she said something about how her dad wanted her to come straight home 'cause he needed to talk to her about something. I asked if she was in trouble or something, but she didn't even know what it was even about. Oh well. So now, I'm just laying in the middle of my floor flat on my stomach listening to the radio. This is fucking ridiculous! I need to do something. I pushed myself up from the ground, then stood up. I looked around the room to see what I could do to kill the time, then my eyes landed on my skateboard. I went over and snatched it then headed out the house. I was at the end of the driveway with the tail of the board on the ground while I had my hand on the nose of it. I let go of the nose of the board which my right foot caught the tail of it. When all four wheels were on the ground my right foot went in the middle of the board as I started to push myself down the sidewalk. Once I had enough speed my left foot went on the board behind my right. This felt so good, the breeze pushing against my face while the sun shining down on me. I don't know why I don't skateboard more often; I missed it. Before I knew it I was already three blocks away from my house, sweat was already started to drip off my face as my hair started to stick to my neck. It was gross. I brought the back of my left hand to my face to wipe the sweat away from my eyes, but as I was doing that something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look in the driveway that I was passing by to see a black haired girl getting out of a car, I couldn't see her face but I knew who it was immediately. When she turned around to close the door she saw me, before I could look away the skateboard wheel must of hit a rock since I started to fly forward. I didn't have enough time to throw my hands out in front of me to brace myself and I on face first on the concrete ground. I felt my chin scrap against it as my body turned to its side and made a loud thud noise. That fucking hurt! I turned over on my back with my right arm wrapped around my stomach and my left hand pressed against my chin. My eyes were tightly closed but I opened them as I brought the hand that was on my chin to my view, blood was all over my palm and I could the stinging from the open wound.

"You got to be fucking kidding my!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I heard clicking noise like heels hitting against the concrete. With the sun shining in my eyes, I closed them halfway but it was soon blocked away from a dark figure. I looked up squinting to see a person standing over me.

"Are you okay?" I heard a panic voice say.

I opened my eyes to see none other then Mikayla standing over me looking down with a very concerned look.

"I'm fine."

My right arm went behind me to help balance myself up while I still clenched onto my chin with the other.

"You don't look fine." She said.

"Well, I am." I snapped back.

I saw her flinch, "Whatever. Then just lay here for all I care." She said with bitter in her voice. Then she turned around to leave but for some reason I called out after her.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She stopped then turned around, "Yeah?"

I didn't know what to say, since I didn't think I'd call after her. "Uhm... Do you have a band aid?" Nice.

A smile formed on her face, "Yeah." Then she started to walk over reaching her hand out for me to grab it. I took the offer and she helped me up. I followed her up her driveway and into her house. My ribs hurt but not as bad as my chin, damn. Who the hell falls over a rock and does this much damage? Dumbass. When inside, I stood by the door while she trailed off into another room. Within moments, she came back out but didn't have anything with her.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

I nodded and started to walk by the room she was in which was the bathroom. There were a large bandage on the sink with some medicine and cloths. "Alright, sit on the sink." She told me. "I just need a -" I stopped when I saw Mikayla give me a nasty look. "Alright sink it is!" I hoped on the sink and Mikayla stood in front of me, then pushed my legs apart so she could get closer to me standing in between them. My breathing started to get heavier from the fact of her being only inches away from my face. She grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my chin, then dabbed the cloth on the scrape making me flinch my head back.

"Ow! That fucking hurts!" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes, "I have to clean it you big baby." I shot her a glare, "Are not!" I defended. She smiled, "Then shut up." And I did what I was told. I was quiet the entire time she was doctoring my chin. I tried to avoid eye contact but it was really hard to do. After putting the medicine on it, she finally covered it with a bandage. She backed up smiling, "All done." I turned my body around to look in the mirror quickly but winced at the pain that shot through my ribs. I turned back, wrapping my arms around my waist and leaned forward. A loud groan escaped my mouth, and I lifted my head up to see Mikayla looking at me with her eye brow raised.

"Uhm, you okay?" She asked.

"Fantastic." I mumbled.

She pulled my arm from my waist then made me hope down from the counter top. She dragged me into another room that had a desk, a small dresser and an open closet. She let go and went straight to the dresser, opened it to search for something. After finding whatever she was searching for, she turned around with a medical wrap in her hand. I gave her a questioning look and she threw it to me which I caught.

"It's a self warm medical wrap. It should ease the pain." She said.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Then she turned to leave the room closing the door after her. Alright, so I guess I have to do this on my own. Whatever. I lifted my sweaty shirt over my head carefully and tossed it on the floor. I turned my head to smell under my arm and made a disgusted face. Ew, I smell so bad. I shook it off and started to unwrap the bandage then placed the end of it on my ribs. I tried to wrap it around my waist but the end of it just kept falling, and it was making me mad. I heard a knock on the door then saw it opened. I looked up and saw Mikayla looking at me. "Need help?" She asked. I hesitated then nodded. She came over and picked up the end of the wrap placing it on my stomach then started to wrap the rest around my stomach. Why is she being so nice? Just the other day she was yelling at me blaming me for everything. Well, that is Mikayla though. Before I knew it Mikayla was done wrapping me. She looked up at me with a smile on her face. "There." I didn't say anything but gave her a small weak smile. She sighed, "Well, I have to finish getting some things out of the car. You know where the door is." She turned to leave but again I called after her.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

She turned around, "I don't know."

"I thought you hated me." She shook her head, "I could never hate you." My eyes widen in shock, "But you...yesterday..now. What the hell?" I stammered through my words. She laughed, "Forgive and forget. Ever heard of it?"

"It's not that easy." I said softly.

"Maybe for you it's hard, but I'm not going to waste my time being all mad and depressed over it. Whatever happened between us is in the past, can't you just let it go?" I got all quiet then she continued, "you're right about yesterday, I need to let it go. So I am." She's confusing the hell out of me. Yesterday she was all apologizing, then started to blame me for everything, but now she wants to let it go?

"Well?"

I looked up, "What do you want from Mikayla?"

She smiled then took a step towards me, "Let's start over." I felt my stomach turning again when she stepped closer. I saw her fold her arms over her chest while still keeping eye contact with me. I gave her a questioning look as she broke the gaze to eye me up and down. What is she thinking? When her eyes came up to meet mine I swear my breathing stopped. A strand of hair was in my eyes, so Mikayla brought her hand up and tucked it behind my ear then cupped her hand over my jaw. We still hadn't broke eye contact and I could feel her leaning in. Move Lily. Fucking move! You're with Miley! Stop it right now! I could see her eyes starting to close as her face inched closer to mine. For myself, I felt mine close too.

"No..no...NO!" I yelled while taking a step back. "What the fuck was that Mikayla!"

She just stood there smiling, "Isn't this what you want?" She asked.

"Ye- No!" I shook my head, "I'm with Miley now." She rolled her eyes, "I know you still want me Lily. It's obvious." She grinned. I bent down and snatched my shirt up, "Just leave me alone." I told her while walking past her.

"I'm not going to give up Lily!" I heard shout when after I slammed the door. When I got outside I threw my shirt on while wincing in pain still then quickly ran off the lawn to pick up my skateboard that still laid on the side walk. With the skateboard clenched to my side I started to run down the street not caring about the pain in my ribs. Once I got far away from her house I stopped, throwing my skateboard on the ground then placing my hands on my knees bending over trying to catch my breath. You've got to be fucking kidding me? Did that just happen, or almost happen! Fuck! She's still the same devises Mikayla she was before she left. I'm in serious shit right now.

%%

"You're leaving me!"

I was pacing back and forth in my room while Miley sat Indian style in the middle of my bed watching me.

"I'm not really leaving you Lily. I just have to go to Tennessee for a while."

I was still pacing back and forth fiddling with my hands as Miley continued to tell me her reasons for going to Tennessee.

I stopped to look at her, "Why though?"

"Some things came up with my family and they need us to go out there." I could tell she didn't like the fact that she had to leave either. I let out a groan and moped my way towards the bed to sit down with my back towards her. I'm not gonna lie, I'm not going to have anything do when she's gone. I felt the bed sink in more when Miley shifted to her knees while wrapping her arms around me giving me a backward hug pretty much. Mileys left cheek was pressed against my right cheek, which made my face feel on fire.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I sadly asked.

I felt her shrug, "I don't know. A few days..." She paused then mumbled, "a week." My head shot up from hanging down and I turned to face her. "A week?" She gave me an apologetic look. Again, I groaned then looked away to look down. I felt Miley hug me tighter. "Don't worry Lily, it'll go by fast." She tried to cheer up my mood. "Before you know it I'll be back."

"I guess. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Again, I groaned.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time together." I protested. "Then let's enjoy what we have left of it." I heard her say in a sexy tone. Suddenly, I felt soft pair of lips on my neck leaving trails across my jugular. I tilted my head back while closing my eyes so Miley could get a better access to it. Mileys kisses then started to trail up to my cheek then found their way to my mouth. I turned my body to get more comfortable but it actually made it worse. I winced in pain and Miley pulled back away from my lips to look down at where I was holding onto. "You never told me what happened to you." She said while still cupping my face with her hands. I gritted my teeth, "I fell."

"What's you do? Fall down the stairs or something?" She sarcastically asked.

I huffed, "Nooo. My skateboard." I heard her giggle, "is that where you got that huge gash in your chin too?" I nodded.

"Awh, poor baby. Let me take care of that for you." She said seductivly.

"Please do." I encouraged her.

She smiled then pulled me closer to her into a heated kiss. I heard her moan as I turned my body, ignoring the pain and pushed her back on the bed. Mileys hand went from my face to behind my neck as mine went to her hips. My tongue traced her lower lip begging for entrance, within seconds her mouth opened slightly and I took my chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. A loud moan came from the back of Miley mouth as I started to massage her sides, which made her buck into me. I had one leg in between hers; my thigh pressed against Miley's center as she started to move against it. I detached my lips from hers and started to kiss her neck. Her head titled back into the pillow as I started to suck on what I found was her sensitive spot. I continued to rock my thigh against her while she started to squirm underneath me. The noises she was making were the sexiest things I ever heard. Every moan and whimper, God it was just amazing.

"Lily.." Miley said softly.

I made a 'hm?' Noise against her neck. "W-we need t-to st-stop." I heard her pant through her words. I did as she said and lifted my head up to look at her, "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" She blushed, "No.. Its not you..." She looked away. "What Miley?" "I'm not ready." She softly said.

I brought my hand that was on her hip up to her face and made her look at me. "Hey, that's fine. I'll wait, okay?" She gave me a weak smile, "I'm sorry." I kissed her lips then pulled away to look at her, "Don't ever be sorry about this. I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do." I said honestly. "I do want to! I'm just not fully ready... It's complicated." I smiled, "I understand Miley. There's rush, k?" She smiled then kissed me. I pushed myself off of her and got up to sit at the foot of the bed, Miley sat up then gave me an apologetic look again.

"I'm really sorry Lily."

I turned to look at her, "Miley, it's okay. I can wait, I just want you to feel comfortable. That's all." She smiled then leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Why are you so amazing?" She asked. I shrugged and gave her a big smile, "'Cause you make me amazing." She was about to lean in again until her phone started to ring. She rolled her eyes and pulled her cell from her back pocket.

"Hello? Yeah, okay daddy. I'll be there in a few minutes. I know. Okay. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and gave me a sad look. "That was my dad. I have to go home and finish packing.." I felt my heart started to sink as realization started to kick in. I got up from the bed as she did the same, then pulled her into a warm embrace. Her arms went around my neck as mine went around her waist.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered into her ear.

"I'll miss you too." She pulled her head back to look at me. "I'll call you when I land there and everyday." I smiled. 'Just promise you'll stay out of trouble." I huffed. "I can't promise that." She gave me one of those 'oh really' looks, "Just try?" I nodded, "I'll try." I tightened my grip around her waist and pulled her even closer to me. I don't want her to go. I just want her to stay here with me and not go anywhere else. I've gotten so used to being with her everyday, and now for a week I'm not going to be doing anything. Damn, this is lame. I felt her try to pull away so I loosened my grip. Her face was in front of mine, as we looked into each others eyes. I leaned in and gave her a big yet passionate kiss that lasted at least a minute. I mean, I'm not going to be able to have those lips on mine for a week, so I have to make the best of it. She pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you soon Lily."

I gave her a smile in return then another kiss. I felt her arms leave my neck, as mine left her waist. She turned to walk out the door. Before she left she gave me one of her famous smiles, then closed the door after her. I stood there in the middle of my room for a minute then walked to my bed falling backwards on it.

Miley's gone for a week now, which means I won't have a life until she gets back. Great. Plus, Mikayla is trying to throw herself on me. God, why does this have to be so complicated?

**A.N. I'm so sorry it took so long to update this. I got lazy & my personal life got in the way, but I'm back! Hah. Review loves :)**

**Follow me on twitter! /hayplusley**


End file.
